a deck of cards  rimahiko
by astridaine
Summary: A handsome black cat returns for Amu, Mashiro Rima and Nagihiko struggle to understand their emotions for each other and Kukai and Utau are unaware of the chemistry between them. All the while, Kairi is unaware that a certain Yuiki has been stalking him.
1. Prepare Yourself

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic ^^. Reviews would be great, flames would be welcome. But please, if you have to flame, give me constructive criticism rather than insulting me outright without giving me some kind of reason as to why.

So on with the disclaimer!

Shugo Chara Cast: astridaine does not own Shugo Chara, it's following seasons, and any of the characters!

* * *

"_Ikuto."_

_The blue haired teen awoke to the touch of slender hands wrapped around his waist, two long blonde pony tails draped over his shoulders and a head pressed between his shoulder blades._

"_Utau," he responded in an emotionless voice._

"_Come back to me…" She whispered, tightening her fists on his jacket._

-

The famous singing idol Hoshina Utau sat up in bed with a gasp. This was to be another of the hundreds of dreams she'd had about her brother, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He had left on a trip to travel the world, seeking their father Tsukiyomi Aruto a few months ago. She'd had no rest since then. Each night she would wake to the same kind of dream. Ikuto had kept contact with her though. But, somehow, it wasn't enough.

Utau had devoted her life to that boy, and yet she knew, deep down, even though she refused to admit it, that they were never to be.

Her phone beeped, signaling a new text message. She flipped it open to reveal and image of Ikuto on the Eiffel Tower. A horrible image.

Yoru hasn't been getting any better with the pictures.

Utau smiled, studying the annoyed look on his face as he leaned against the railing, scowling at the camera. Or rather, at the Shugo Chara using it.

He was happy, that's all the really mattered. Then she frowned as the phone beeped once more, receiving a message from said brother.

---

_Utau, I've found father._

_---_

…

Well, that was unexpected.

---

_I'm coming home._

**An hour later…**

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!!!"

Hinamori Amu lay buried under sheets and pillows as she tried to ignore the relentless pounding of a certain 5 year-old banging against her door. Without warning, it burst open anyway. Amu blinked.

A gorgeous blonde girl with striking violet eyes marched into the room and threw all the covers off of Amu.

"Sugoi! Sugoi, Utau-chan!!!" Ami gushed, giving at the singing idol with adoration in her sparkling brown eyes.

"Amu," Utau said in exasperation, "Get up. It's noon."

"Whaa…"

"AMU!"

"Utau!" Amu exclaimed, finally coming to her senses. She blinked as she took in the scene before her.

Utau sighed; she couldn't believe how slow the girl was.

She held up a picture of Ikuto sleeping. THAT helped a good deal. Amu's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

The pink-haired girl quickly shook her head to dispel the image.

"What are you doing here?"

"Get dressed."

"Huh?"

"Now."

Well, there was no arguing with that.

**Later…**

In a few minutes they stood before a familiar amusement park.

"Come." Utau said, tugging on Amu's arm and leading her to a bench.

"Wha-" Amu said, very confused indeed as Utau pushed her down on the bench and sat next to her staring straight ahead.

Moments passed.

"Uta-" Amu began, trying to make some kind of conversation.

"My brother…" Utau started, a slight smile on her somewhat, sad face. "Is coming home."

**A few milliseconds later…**

Iku… Amu's head was still reeling from shock. Fortunately her outer character managed to conjure up a response.

"Wh- why would it m-ma-matter to me if he did? Yeah! It doesn't concern me!" Amu said in an obstinate tone as she picked up her bag and strode away.

"Amu-chan…" Ran murmured, gazing at her bearer in worry.

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto… Ikuto's… Coming… Back? It's not like I missed him or anything… Or did I? Of course not! He's a perverted neko kitty cosplay boy! Perverted! A-any-anyway it's only been a few months. She hugged her things to her chest as she walked slowly home.

… Do I miss Ikuto? He's coming home at last. I'm going to stop lying now…

Her guardian charas were silent, giving her some time to think.

I like Ikuto. I… cried… the day he left… Actually, I felt empty. Even now that hasn't changed. And now I feel, light, buoyant, happy. Happy…

"Well! It's nothing to worry about, right guys?" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

They stared at me for a while before as though to check whether I was really and truly done with my "deep-in-thought-moment".

"Hooray! Hooray! Amu-chan! Do your best, do your best! Amu-chan!" Ran cheered, waving her little pink pom-poms around.

"It'll be fine Amu-chan," Miki said, giving me a thumbs up sign.

"Don't worry Amu-chan! Let's just cook him up some nice chocolate as a welcome back gift!" Su said cheerfully as she patted my arm.

"Yeah..." I said, starting to feel somewhat better.

"Amu-chan, your radiance darkened when he left. It's starting to get better… I'm glad," Dia said softly, smiling at me.

Well, hell.

"Let's go, everyone. Rima must be waiting for us at the pool." I urged, breaking into a jog as I hurried home to get changed into my swimwear that I had conveniently forgotten when Utau woke me so early in the morning.

**In France…**

"Father, our flight's boarding," A blue haired teen said, calling to Tsukiyomi Aruto as he slung his violin case on his back and pulled the rest of his carry-on luggage to the boarding gate.

"Ikuto, I'll go buy a drink and follow. Do you want anything?" Aruto asked his son who was hurrying to make it on time.

"I'm good. Meet you in the plane then." Ikuto replied before he handed his boarding pass over to the airport personnel.

"Have a nice flight," the woman said robotically with a smile plastered on her face.

Ikuto walked forward slowly. Amu…

I'm going see Amu again. This time, I'm going to make true on my promise.

* * *

*gasps* What promise you ask? The AMUTO FOREVER promise he made at the airport before he left in the Manga!

"_I'll definitely make you fall in love with me," Ikuto said with his trademark smirk. "So prepare yourself."_

KYAAA!!!! I 3 HIM SO MUCH!!

Ikuto: Are we talking about me?

Rima: No.

Why not?

Rima: Don't stroke his ego.

Oh. Well, I for one am in need of ego stroking right now. Ikuto? Do the honors please.

Ikuto: Please R&R!


	2. I Do NOT Know How To Swim

**At the pool…**

Man, was I in trouble.

Rima towered above me with fire in her eyes, while I, in comparison looked much tinier. That is a very frightening situation.

"Where have you been, Amu…?" she asked softly.

"I... um… was... just…" I tried, frightened by the deadly sound to her question.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE FOR MAKING ME WAIT HERE WITH THESE LITTLE

MONSTERS!" she roared, chasing after me with murderous intent. I'm going to point out right about now that she also happened to be wearing an adorable red swimsuit with white polka dots before I run away from a possibly lethal situation.

"R-R-Rima…" Nagihiko said; sweat dropping and holding his hands forward in an attempt to shield me. How kind of him.

"It's not even eight yet, Rima," he assured her, indicating that I wasn't late yet.

Phew. Thanks Nagi. I'm saved.

"Oh," Rima said, glancing at the watch Nagihiko had held out for her to see. Just in time.

"Th-Thank you, Nagihiko-kun," I stammered, when what I really wanted to say was: OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH I THOUGH I WAS GONNA DIEEEE. I OWE YOU MY LIFE. But of course I'd totally not say something that lame.

"Amu-chan, the lesson's about to start," Ran said urgently, because the kids looked rather impatient for Rima and I to get in the water. How'd I get myself into this mess again? Oh, yeah, I remember now.

**Flashback…**

I felt a tug on my sleeve while I was walking home from the Royal Garden. It was Rima. She really looks so cute when she does that!

"Yes, Rima?" I asked, wondering why she wasn't running to her car right now because her mother was likely to be angry with her. Personally, I don't understand why they won't back off a little - But of course, I'd never say that, it'd be too embarrassing. Knowing my outer character, I'll probably blurt it out one of these days anyway.

"Amu, I'm teaching swimming at the public pool."

"Um…" I'm not sure how she expected me to react. "Oh, yes! Mama said that Ami was going to be taking a swimming course this summer!" I replied, happy that I'd remembered. "But you're going to be teaching, Rima? How'd that

happen?" I asked, truly curious. She seemed a bit… young to be teaching something like that.

"… You were just thinking I was too young, weren't you?" she asked darkly.

"O-Of course not!" I stammered. Damn, this girl can read minds.

Rima sighed, "My parents wanted me to take on a responsibility this summer and contacted a friend that was supposed to set up a class."

I see. I see.

"Amu-chan, weren't you supposed to take it too?" Miki asked, knowing full well that I could not and would not admit to not knowing how to swim and humiliate myself in front of five-year-olds for being no better than they.

"Shhhh!" I said, putting a finger to my lips and hoping Rima didn't catch that.

That hope was short-lived.

For Rima's sake, I explained that I had politely told my parents that I'd rather not. Unfortunately, they responded by telling me that I was to go or lose all my privileges. In other words, I'd be grounded. So now I'm going to end up embarrassing myself in front of Ami. I told Rima all this with a miserable expression on my face.

"Hmm…" Rima murmured, pondering my predicament. "Looks like you're in trouble, Amu," she said with a pitying look.

"Well, I guess I've got no choice. You're going to help me teach the beginners instead of learning with them!"

"EHHH?!?!?"

**End of flashback…**

Now that I think about it, it was a pretty good idea. I can fool my parents by making them think that I'm taking the class since I go there with Ami but the actual teachers don't have to learn per se, just tell the students what they're doing wrong. But even that will involve me getting in the pool and quite possibly drowning when I try to demonstrate.

So here I am, chickening out at the last minute.

"I can't, Rima!" I panicked, waving my arms about frantically.

"Aw, is Amu giving up before it's even started?" Rima inquired with a flat expression.

"Amu-chan is scared," Nagihiko teased.

They were both leering at me.

"It'll be fun, Amu-chan! You can do it!" Ran cheered.

"Fine then…" Nagihiko sighed deeply. "What?" I asked suspiciously.

"I guess you won't be needing this, then…" He held up several pictures of a sleeping Tadase.

"A-Are you bribing me?" I asked indignantly.

"Don't give in, Amu chan!" Miki, Su and Dia chorused.

"Of course! And I have a whole album of this just for you, if only you'd teach with us…" Nagi sighed.

Blackmailer. He is so like his genius of a sister.

…

"Amu?" Rima said, poking me on the arm. KAWAII!!!

I fidgeted, glancing at the big, pleading eyes that Rima was giving me and at the pictures that Nagi was offering me.

"I-I'LL DO IT!"

"She gave in…" groaned Miki.

"Desu!" Su agreed.

"Amu-chan…" Dia sweat dropped.

**In the changing room…**

The four charas giggled as they hovered behind the door of the changing room, sneakily holding up Amu's cell phone to take a picture of their bearer in the bikini that her Mama had bought for her to wear to the class.

Amu was currently staring at herself in mortification as she looked at how much of her skin was revealed. She flushed fierce red color and began to map out the quickest routes she could take to jump into the pool and somehow distort her body so that no one would see her.

"Hurry… Hurry…" Su whispered, urging Miki to press the button and take the shot already.

"Wait a bit, would you? It takes time to get a good angle," The blue chara muttered, tilting the phone slightly.

Dia floated a little behind, wishing they would just get on with it so she'd stop feeling guilty.

"Got it! Ran cheered, dancing about.

"SHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" The rest hissed, glaring at her.

"Send it, send it, send it!" Dia said in a strained voice, seeing that Amu had begun to notice that her charas were nowhere to be seen.

"DONE!" Miki said triumphantly and quickly pushed the phone back into Amu's bag.

"Hee hee hee…" They laughed quietly.

**At the airport…**

"Ikuto, nyaa~!!"

"What is it, Yoru?" **(A/N: I'm positively evil… Mehehehehe!)**

**Back at the pool…**

"Okay, now we're going to teach you how to kick! Everyone, grab onto the edge of the pool." Rima said formally. Was it really necessary to say that? All the kids were clutching onto the sides of the pool for dear life. Sadly, I was one of them.

"Amu-chan," a familiar voice said. I looked over to see Nagihiko. And, because I was still somewhat confused about the whole "twin" thing, I reflexively glanced down at his chest. Whoa-kay. Definitely a guy. I turned beet red and looked away.

"Yes, Nagihiko-kun?" I said, still looking anywhere but his chest.

"It isn't that deep. Here," He said, reaching a hand out to me. I reluctantly took it and he gave my hand one quick jerk.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, making a desperate grab for him and ended up wrapping myself around him. I'm pretty sure Rima was glaring at me for that but I really didn't care. It beat drowning.

"Onee-chan…" Ami trailed off, clearly embarrassed at having me for a sister. This time, I didn't blame her.

**Rima's POV…**

Amu. Nagihiko. Amu. Nagihiko. Amu. Nagihiko. Amu. Nagihiko.

I shot daggers at her with my eyes - icy daggers, I might add.

How dare she…

Wait a second. Why should I care? I shouldn't. That's right. I DO NOT CARE. DO NOT CARE THAT NAGIHIKO IS LOOKING VERY HANDSOME AND MANLY.

Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. STOP IT!!!

"Hee, hee, hee!" KusuKusu snickered.

I shook my head and turned to the students, pointedly ignoring the Joker and Jack.

"Now, arms straight, head down, keep legs together and kick!" I said to my students.

DO NOT LOOK. DO NOT LOOK. DO NOT LOOK.

Fine, I admit it. I looked. Only to find Nagihiko meet my gaze and smirk.

JERK.

**Nagihiko's POV…**

I was shocked when Amu leapt on me, holding me in a death choke after I pulled her away from the safety of the pool edge. I blushed mildly as we were now in a very awkward position. But wait… This could be to my advantage… I glanced over at Rima and sure enough, she was glaring at Amu. Heh. She looks so cute when she's angry!

"Jealous, Rima?" I said after smirking at her.

"Like hell, NO!" She yelled. "AND DO-NOT-FORGET-THE-HONORIFIC!"

She so loves me.

**Back to Amu…**

She so loves him.

"I DO NOT!" she shrieked.

Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a stubborn little child.

In my amusement at the scene unfolding before me, I had nearly forgotten that I was strangling Nagihiko to death.

"I'm sorry!" I cried, relaxing my grip on him very slightly.

He winced at the sudden gush of blood that coursed through his numb limbs.

"Amu-chan, let go," Nagi said, trying to pry my arms off.

"No." What? Is he crazy?

"I won't let you drown. Just relax and kick the water, gently, and try to stay afloat," he soothed me and my arms started to loosen little by little.

"That's it, gently, don't tire yourself out." He continued, filling the silence. I say silence because by now all of the children, parents and Rima were watching us. How EMBARRASSING. My face was burning up. Must not act like a chicken in front of Ami though. She'd be sure to relay this event to Mama and Papa.

I took a deep breath and took hold of Nagihiko's hand before releasing my chokehold on his neck.

"Hooray! Hooray! Amu-chan!" Ran cheered waving her fluffy pink pompoms. **(A/N: She does a lot of that.)** "Do your best; do your best, Amu-chan!"

"I'll reward you with cookies when we get home, desu!" Su said, beaming.

"I'll make you a better swimsuit!" Miki cried.

As for Dia, she just patted my hair and smiled. Man, I love them.

I followed Nagihiko's instructions and began "treading" water. At least, that's what he called it. Then, very, very, very slowly, I let go of his hand.

I DID IT! I DID IT! I HAVE CONQUERED THE TREACHEROUS WATERS!

And to my utmost joy, everyone cheered for me. Except for Ami, of course.

Holding her kickboard in front of her, she paddled closer.

"Onee-chan, the water's five feet deep!" she stage whispered.

I looked down, and my bubble of happiness deflated.

I reached down a bit deeper, and my foot hit bottom. Curse it all; she was right!

For what was left of the hour, I curled into the ball Rima was so well known for and went to go emo in the corner.

**At the airport…**

"Souko…" My father murmured as he stood on the sidewalk, waving for a cab.

"Yes. Mother is waiting for us." I said, bringing the rest of our luggage.

"Ikuto that was great, nya!" Yoru meowed, trailing behind me as I walked forward, shoulders slumped, hands in pockets, head bowed. My signature walk.

I was still chuckling. That image will be seared forever in my brain. In the "Amu" corner of my brain, of course. The corner that took up most of my thoughts. Oh, if only that kid understood. Ah well, she's only twelve after all. Damn it. Thirteen. I missed her birthday.

I smirked. Well then, I'm going to have to give her a present, won't I?

"Something important you're thinking about, Ikuto?"

"It's nothing."

* * *

2020 WORDS! YIPPEEE!!!!!!!!!! I stretched my computer time to their extent by doing that, guys. And, I love how this is turning out ^^. I had absolutely no idea how to do this until I finished it. Rima? Nagi? Please do the honors?

Rima: I do not like you depicted me.

Sorry, sorry Rima-chan!

Nagihiko: I LOVED this chapter.

I knew you would!!!

Rima: I dislike you.

Nagihiko: Oh let's just finish this.

Rima and Nagihiko: Please R&R!


	3. Reunion

**Chapter 3:**

"Really, Ami?" Midori asked with a smile. "Amu-chan doesn't know how to swim?"

"Nope!" Ami said with a malevolent glance in my direction.

That kid… What have I ever done to deserve this?!

"Onee-chan must let me borrow her cool charas…" Ami said in a voice small enough that Midori and Tsumugu couldn't hear. Monstrous. Little. AMI.

"Don't do it Amu-chan!" Ran begged, dodging Ami's clutching fingers. Giving up, Ami began to chase Su, who was wailing, "Amu-chaaaann!"

"Amu-chan!" They all proceeded to say in unison, hiding behind their bearer.

"Ehehehehhh...!" Amu laughed nervously, backing away from her parent's twin suspicious looks. "Uhhh… I have some… homework! Yeah, I haven't finished my homework!" She darted to her room as quickly as she could to avoid her guardian chara-obsessed little sister.

"Father…" Utau whispered, looking out the window to the cab that had just pulled into park. The cab which Ikuto was now climbing out of. And this, right here, was one of the moments that the idol just couldn't care less, as she squeezed her Mother's hand, waiting in tense anticipation.

Joy. Anger. Betrayal. Relief. Longing. Which held dominance over her heart? She looked down, her bangs covering her eyes as she stared at the ground with an unreadable expression. Easter - This was their fault. All of it.

Damn them for harassing her family. First Souko, then Aruto. When my mother married him, they tried to force him into Easter. When Father refused and disappeared, they moved on to Ikuto. I couldn't let them use my brother, so I willingly made a contract to work with them in order to be able to help him. Even now, when all that was done and over with, I couldn't forgive them for what they had done to us. Dropping Mother's hand, I fled out the back door of the house.

To where?

Who knew? As long as it was anywhere but here.

The street was but a blur as I ran, not bothering to disguise myself. Sure, some people may have called out to me, asking whether I was ok, some may have screamed and pointed, unable to believe that the famous Hoshina Uta- No, Tsukiyomi Utau was right there in front of their very eyes.

My shoes crunched on the gravel, sending dirt flying.

I looked up, and found myself standing in an old playground. I fell to my knees and clawed at the ground.

And then I cried.

_We were strangers starting out on our journey._

A boy with messy brown hair fiddled with his favorite soccer ball before stopping dead in his tracks. Is that… Those blonde ponytails… There's no mistake. He dropped the ball.

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through._

"_Utau_!" He yelled, running over and abandoning the ball. _This is… The playground where I…_ He crouched behind the blonde and tapped her on the shoulder.

_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing..._

"Oi, Utau…"

_... at the beginning with you._

His eyes widened as he fell over, with her arms latched around his shoulders and her face buried in his neck. He froze when a tear fell on his shoulder. Crying…? Utau? He sat up, pulling her with him.

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going,_

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked gently, brushing the offending tear away from her face with his finger. The tear that enraged him; he made a fist, white hot anger burning inside him.

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_,

She didn't answer.

_Life is a road now and forever..._

And he didn't need one. He pulled her closer and stroked her hair. Such soft hair… She smelled of the sea. A refreshing scent. Delicate, feminine and so uniquely her.

_... a wonderful journey._

"It'll be okay," he whispered giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead.

Ikuto turned away from his parents, who were having a tearful reunion. _Utau…_

Souko whispered to him that his sister had run out, just as they were about to come into the house. When Aruto asked where Utau had gone, she simply told him that she was out with a friend and had promised to come home soon. It was a bit presumptuous, as they had no idea when Utau would come back, and saying something like that could possibly make Aruto think that she didn't care enough to have stayed home today.

_I'll be there when the world stops turning,__  
__I'll be there when the storm is through,_

Souko had asked Ikuto to go after her, but he knew she was old enough to handle this on her own. So he plainly just walked up the stairs, and unpacked. He wanted to give them some time alone, and anyway...

_In the end I wanna be standing,_

"It's time to pay someone a visit," Ikuto murmured to Yoru.

_At the beginning with you._

"Let's go then, nya."

_That perverted cat eared pervert… I wonder when he's supposed to come? Maybe in a few weeks? What's he like now? Has he changed?_

Amu glanced over at her Charas. Ran was fiddling with a toy ball, Dia was humming in the corner, Su was reading a cookbook and Miki… Miki? The artistic guardian was scribbling in her little notepad. Looking very absorbed in it. I haven't seen Miki this focused in her life.

"What are you drawing Miki?" Amu asked, leaning over to see.

"N-n-nothing Amu-chan!" Miki stuttered, hiding the sheet behind her back.

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure,_

"It's Yoru!" Ran exclaimed, now standing behind Miki and looking at the sketchbook in surprise. Miki's response attracted the rest of the Charas as to what could be so important that it would make Miki stutter.

No surprise, boys.

_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true…_

I, on the other hand, was blushing profusely, because it appeared that, whenever I thought about Ikuto, Miki did the same. Or, for Ikuto's Shugo Chara anyway. Her guardian charas noticed the moment of embarrassment, and grinned at each other.

"Thinking about Ikuto, Amu-chan?" They all asked, and Miki winked at Amu.

"Of c-course not!" I declared indignantly, ignoring Miki's wink.

_Now here we stand unafraid of the future,_

"Miss me already, Amu-_chan_?" A beautifu – _BEAUTIFUL? Where'd that come from?!- seducti- what?_ – fluid, deep and _very_ familiar voice called out.

I-I-IKUTO!?!? (A/N: I wanted to end it here but it's way too short.)

_At the beginning with you…_

"What are you doing here?" _WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?_ He smirked at my expression. Stupid smirk. Smirk pisses me off.

He stood before me in all his glory, and he had definitely gotten better looking over these past few months. Wait - that's stupid, of course he hasn't. I snuck a look at Miki, and, sure enough, she was swooning.

He was taller now, and looked more like a man. The faint traces of boyhood that had been on his face before he left were all gone now. I'm not going to say that the make of his face was chiseled to perfection. Nope, ALL of him was chiseled to perfection. Ikuto's features were somewhat, poetic.

"Yoru!" My guardian chara cried out in excitement, rushing over to him and showering him with hugs and "We missed you!"

Ikuto met my gaze and gave me a sly smile; my would-be-selves were hugging his would-be-self. Does that give some kind of idea that I have a side of me that wants to do the same to him?! Yeah, _right_!

_I knew there was somebody somewhere,_

"So, Ikuto, how've you be-" I could hardly continue because he pulled my head into his chest and hugged me.

"The- I- but- you- eh?- WHA- I-I- HE!- the- HUH?!?"

_Like me alone in the dark__  
__I know that my dream will live on,_

"I missed you, Amu…" He murmured. I couldn't think. His dark blue hair had fallen over his face, hiding his face from me. Hiding those mysterious, midnight blue eyes from me. Eyes I hadn't gone a day without thinking of.

"Ahhhh!" My charas breathed in anticipation.

_I've been waiting so long…_

I felt so… giddy, safe, protected… I felt like my heart was about to break into a sprint and jump out of my chest, never to return to me again. Those arms that cocooned me, held me prisoner, arms that I loved so dearly; I didn't want them to go. Didn't want the moment to stop.

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart… _

"That's all," Ikuto whispered, his lips on my hair. He stepped back, took a long look at me, and jumped off my balcony.

_And Life is a road, and I want to keep going_

Even now, I haven't gotten used to it.

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing__  
__Life is a road now and forever__  
__A Wonderful journey _

I stared at the place he had been a few seconds ago. My brain was still working to process what had just happened.

WAIT.

Hold the cheesy music ONE second.

I love Tadase, right? We're going out, right? He's confident and kind and strong and… Wait a second, that's not Tadase, that's his outer character. Um… So I _don't_ love Tadase?

_I'll be there when the world stops turning,_

That's ridiculous. I love Tadase and he loves me. End of story.

…

So why don't I feel guilty about what happened earlier? Well, I do feel guilty. Not for _not_ pushing Ikuto away when he hugged me, that's for sure. Maybe… Because I love…

"GOOD NIGHT, EVERYONE! LIGHTS OUT!"

___I'll be there when the storm is through__  
__In the end I wanna be standing__  
__At the beginning with you_

* * *

Phew, this chapter gave me trouble. I listened to the Shugo Chara Song Collection 2 while doing it though so I guess that helped. I really think I'm making this go too fast. But back in the anime and manga there are similar amuto scenes. I cut off Amu at the end because I don't want her to just go around declaring eternal love to Ikuto (Like I do.), please review and tell me what you think about the pace of the relationship.

I 3 the Kutau scene! REVIEW OR DIE… Lol, just kidding. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Nadeshiko Returns

"Everyone, I have something to tell y-"

Rima's eyes bulged.

"Nikaidou and Sanjo are getting MARRIED?" she beat Amu to the punch, referring to the elaborately printed names on the front of an expensive looking square of paper.

"Ehhhhh?" Yaya gasped, scrutinizing the wedding invitation that Utau had placed on the table.

_Love is the most precious flower__  
__in the garden of life__  
__Please join us as we,__  
__Sanjo Yukari__  
__and__  
__Nikaidou Yuu__  
__begin our new life together__  
__The ceremony will take place__  
__on Saturday, the first of May__  
__2010__  
__at 9 in the morning__  
__The Royal Garden__  
__Seiyo Academy, Japan_

_I always knew they wanted to... I just didn't think that they were the type to commit to something like that,_ Amu thought to herself, glancing at the flowery invitation once more. And the invitation was flowery indeed, with floral decorations bordering the edges in soft pastel colors and rose scented paper.

"Wait a second…" Rima whispered, staring at a particular line in the invite.

_The Royal Garden,_

_Seiyo Academy, Japan_

"Yes!" Utau exclaimed, with a smug look on her face. "Sorry, what?"

"Utau…" Iru groaned, pointing at the address. After looking at what everyone had been staring at for the past who knows how long, a very murderous look descended upon her face, casting a rain cloud over the whole scene.

"That damned Nikaidou… I had planned a beach wedding in the Caribbean…" she muttered to herself darkly and stormed away from the Royal Garden, ranting about her manager's fiancée the whole while.

"This is quite unexpected," Tadase said with a frown, "I'll have to ask the Founding King about this. Excuse me," He said, and headed off.

"Everybody, Iku-"

Just as he left, Yukari and Nikaidou appeared, cutting Amu off for the second time.

"Ugh, that Utau! Spending so much money and effort on a simple wedding…" The singer's manager muttered, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Let the girl have her fun, Yukari." Nikaidou said, attempting to placate her, even though you could totally tell by the evil glint of his glasses that he had changed the location of the ceremony.

"Nikaidou, you're really getting married?" Amu said, incredulous.

"I'm so happy for you, Teacher!" Su cried, going up him and beaming.

"Ehheh!" Nikaidou chuckled and scratched the back of his head, embarrassed at the praise that the lively green guardian was giving him.

"What are you both doing here?" Rima asked without delay.

"She really skips the small talk, doesn't she?" Miki asked, sweatdropping.

"Y'see, Yukari and I thought some kind of entertainment should be held, other than having Utau sing," Nikaidou explained. "Then I remembered that the Fujisaki family is well known for their dance training... and I was wondering whether they would consider performing at our wedding?" He finished, turning the statement into a question and looking at Nagihiko hopefully.

"We-ell, my sister isn't home yet…" Nagihiko replied, laughing nervously.

"What a wonderful idea, teacher!" Rima exclaimed with an evil grin. "I'm sure _Nadeshiko_ would more than happy to return here for a few _weeks _to help us prepare for your wedding."

Nagihiko gave her a glare. A few weeks? What would happen to Nagihiko during that _a few weeks_? That was a long time!

Rima smiled sweetly at him before turning the full power of her cuteness on Nikaidou.

"Leave everything to me Nikaidou! I'll make sure Nadeshiko will come to your wedding."

"Thank you Rima!" Nikaidou replied, rather dazed by the power of her smile. And seeing that her fiancée was temporarily incapacitated by the young girl, Yukari wrapped up their visit.

"All of you are invited, of course. We only ask that you stay away from the Royal Garden while preparations are being made." She pulled out a PDA and tapped it a few times before nodding. "So, please stay away from this area until the ceremony unless you intend to assist Utau with the planning," And with that, she dragged the teacher away.

A couple stood alone in the Royal Garden after the meeting, both with fire in their eyes.

"Rima…"

"Nagi…"

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Nagihiko demanded, actually looking somewhat irritated.

"Do _what_ for?" Rima replied innocently.

"You-"

"You're going to have to tell them someday, Nagihiko. And, also, I don't like you," she stated, cool as a cucumber. She walked off calmly and left him standing there, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Nagihiko?"

I couldn't respond at that moment, so I did the smart thing. I handed her the invitation.

"My, my Nagihiko. Are we invited perform in this event?"

"Yes mother," I replied, gritting my teeth together.

"How delightful! Preparations must be made. The traditional wedding dance..." She droned on and on as I stared straight ahead in horror. This was gonna be one hell of a week.

"Guys, somebo-" Amu began the next day.

_It couldn't be..._

"NADESHIKO!" Amu yelled, running towards the figure in the distance. Their purple hair was, at the moment, tied up.

So his mother said yes. Perfect.

"Nade-chan!" Yaya blubbered, toddling forward to hug the dancer.

I am not jealous of a fake, girly, cross-dresser that gets all the attention and still retains the title of Amu's best friend. Again, I am not jealous of a fake, girly, cross-dresser that gets all the attention and still retains the title of Amu's best friend.

"Amu-chan!" Nadeshiko laughed, as the pinkette gave her – no wait, him - a great big hug that made it impossible for her- sorry, him - to breathe.

_Strange… She feels like Nagihiko… _Amu thought to herself, but quickly pushed the thought away. The two were twins; of course they'd feel somewhat the same.

I flipped open my phone and dialed Yukari.

....

"Yes?" I heard her answer.

"It's Rima. Nadeshiko will perform at your wedding." An audible sigh was heard on the other end of the line.

"That's a relief."

"She'd also like to help Utau with preparing…?"

"Of course!" Sanjo replied. "I'm sure Utau wouldn't mind you two giving her a hand."

"..."

"… Mashiro?"

"You… two?" I held my breath.

"Yes, yes," Sanjo said, exasperated and sounding more like her practical, no-nonsense self. The wedding had really made her a happy, bubbly and downright strange bride. It was like she was young and had gotten twitterpatted for the first time. **(A/N: twitterpatted - to be completely enamored with someone/something.****)** Yes, I watch Bambi. Don't give me that look; the fuzzy little animals are cute. Never mind, scratch that and forget I said anything.

"…"

"Are you there? Look, I have to go. I'm picking up Kairi from the airport."

"…"

The phone line clicked.

…

…

…

Did I just volunteer to spend more time with Nagi on the wedding? Nah, of course not.

DID I JUST VOLUNTEER TO SPEND ANY SOLID AMOUNT OF TIME WITH THAT FAKE, GIRLY, CROSS-DRESSING FREAK???

"Rima…" KusuKusu said, pulling her cheeks to unimaginable proportions, sticking her tongue out and wiggling it in an attempt to stop me from my Murder Yukari Sanjo Before She Gets Married assassination mode.

Hold up, rewind. Let's forget about the fact that I'm going to have to put up with Nagihiko for a week, and concentrate on something more important. Is Class Prez is coming to visit us since it's his sister's birthday?

I mean, I know that Amu likes him, but I'm pretty sure that it's not in the same way that he likes her. So there's probably going to be some awkwardness there.

"Class Prez is coming back," I mumbled.

"WH-WHAAA???"

Now that I think of it, maybe I should've broken it to them a bit more gently.

"Rima-tan, who told you that Kairi is coming here?" Yaya asked, awed. **(A/N: She's always awed.)**

"Yukari told me that she's about to pick him up."

Poor, poor Nadeshiko. A few minutes after returning from Europe and she's no longer the center of attention. I really, truly feel sorry for her… not.

How weird would it be if I were like that, I scoffed to myself.

"He's not the only one that's co-"

"Rima-chan!" Nadeshiko smiled, walking forward and giving me a hug.

Normally, I'd kick him, but seeing as he's a she at the moment, maybe I shouldn't.

…

Why am I not pulling away?

…

Why am I not hitting him/her?

…

WHY AM I PROLONGING THE MOMENT?

…

AM I ACTUALLY ENJOYING THIS?

…

No, no, that's impossible.

"Er… welcome back, Nadeshiko!" I said in a falsely-cheery voice.

"I sense it! I sense it!" A small voice chirped, waving a beeping halo around. "Waves of love!!!"

"Eru…" All the charas sweatdropped.

"And… beep beep beep! It's coming from…" She frowned, raking each of us with a critical stare. "YOU TWO!!!" She cried, wiggling her pointer toward Nadeshiko and me.

"EH?!?!" Nadeshiko and I yelled, both walking forward with our hands stretched out as we dreamed of strangling her.

"Rima…" KusuKusu whispered, pointing at Nadeshiko and indicating her unfeminine behavior.

Beautiful…

I leaned forward, my lips near her ear and she froze. "_How very Nadeshiko-like of you_…" I whispered, trying to make my voice as scary as possible. I think I succeeded, since she instantly stopped trying to kill Eru and gave everyone an apologetic laugh.

"Studying abroad has _really_ rubbed off on me!" She explained with a shrug.

"Ah-Ahhhh…" everyone said, seeming to actually believe her. Damn, she got out of that one - but she won't be able to cover up all her slips that easily!

Speaking of which -

"Hey, Nadeshiko, where's Nagihiko?" I asked snidely, trying to repress a grin.

"Um…" she mumbled, developing an interest in studying her shoes. "He went on a quick trip with Mother to visit a sick relative a few towns over."

I. Am. Mad. Now.

"Oh, that's terrible!" Tadase exclaimed, playing along to help his buddy out.

"Did he say when he'd be back?" Kukai asked, frowning. They're all working against me and trying to protect Nagihiko's secret! Ugh!

"He isn't sure; probably just in time for the wedding," Nadeshiko replied.

So that's when he plans to switch back? Right now, maybe I should cut him some slack and ease up on him. I've done enough in bringing Nadeshiko back for the wedding - I'll just have to wait and hope he tells Amu.

Why am I so obsessed with everyone finding out?

"HEY! LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND, WOULD YOU?" Amu yelled, getting everyone's attention at last. For her next statement though, she took a deep breath first.

"Ikuto is back."

And there was silence.

The perverted cat is back. Joy. Still, I don't get why everyone seems so shocked.

"Why didn't you tell us before, Amu-chi?!" Yaya asked, giving Amu a hurt look.

"That hurt look of hers is fake," I reported loyally.

"Ehhh! Rima-tan's mean!" Yaya yelled back, changing into her baby character and throwing a tantrum.

"I tried!" Amu cried, defending herself.

Weeell, looking back on life? She kinda did. But meh.

"So... we'll see Kairi, Nagihiko, and Ikuto at the wedding reception!" Kukai said, giving everyone a thumbs-up.

"Rima-chan, let's go over to Sanjo Productions later to meet up with Utau," Nadeshiko said, reading from a text that I assumed was sent by the idol.

Whoa... Major information overload… My head is spinning. Literally. Crap, that cold chicken I grabbed from the fridge before I left for the Royal Garden must have been expired. Or maybe… Maybe…

Whatever, it hurts to think.

What the hell? It feels like someone's beating my brain with a rock, a hammer, _and_ an iron club.

"Rima?!" Amu freaked as I began to sway in place.

"It's nothing…" I mumbled in the moment that I fell.

I braced myself for the impact of the floor. Figuratively of course, since I really wasn't feeling up to actually bracing myself. So I'm gonna rephrase that: I _mentally_ braced myself for the impact of the floor. And I did hit a surface. But it didn't really feel like the cold floor… It was warm and soft.

My head was throbbing; I just wanted to sleep...

"Rima? RIMA!?" A frantic voice was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

* * *

20 reviews already, thanks guys ^^. 3 you all.

I feel like I've shoved too much info in this chapter, no, wait, I'm certain that I've shoved too much in this. FORGIVE ME!

Yay! Yuu and Yukari should have gotten married in the anime. THEY SHOULD HAVE…

Anyway, Rima's got food poisoning. I did some research and yes, it is possible to pass out if it's bad enough.


	5. Happy Birthday

"Rima?"

"Rima-tan!"

"Mashiro-san?"

I groaned and put a hand to my stomach. My head was beat; it seemed like the gods had given up on tormenting it and decided to harass my tummy instead. "I hate chicken…"

I tried to curl into a fetal position like my instincts wanted; unfortunately, two hands prevented me from doing so.

"What gives?…" I mumbled into some kind of fabric.

"What?" Groggily, I opened my eyes to find my face pressed into Nagihiko's shoulder.

"Na-Na-NAGIHIKO?"

"Rima, that's Nadeshiko," Amu whispered, putting a hand to my forehead as though trying to brush away messy hair strands, but I could tell she was really checking my temperature.

Nagihiko swatted me on the back of my head. "Idiot. Be careful of what you eat."

"Now you're accusing me of being fat?" I yelled. "Put me DOWN!"

He looked at me expressionlessly and ignored my demand.

"We were all worried about you, Rima-tan! Especially Nadeshiko," Yaya complained, waving her hands about like a madman while Nagi- I mean, Nadeshiko, looked away.

"Rima-chan…" Kusukusu moaned, rolling around on Tadase's hand.

"Come here, Kusukusu." I called, holding my palm out for her; momentarily forgetting about the fact that I was being carried by the cross-dresser. She nodded weakly and Tadase placed her onto my outstretched hand.

"Are you alright?"

"Not really," She murmured, rubbing her belly.

"Rima, we brought you to the clinic and the nurse rubbed some ointment on your stomach before sending you home. They couldn't contact your parents, so Nadeshiko offered to carry you home," Amu told me happily. "Wasn't that nice of her?"

"Yeah… nice...." I agreed, staring at Nageshiko- um, Nadihiko- NADESHIKO's expression the whole time.

He tightened his grip on me, "I told Utau I'd meet her at Sanjo Productions. Rima, stay home and rest." He quickened his pace.

"No!" I jumped out of his arms despite my limp limbs and grabbed his wrist. "I'm going with you so you'd better not leave without me."

"Mashiro-san, you aren't ready to start walking around-" Tadase began.

"I'm going," I said stubbornly. I was set on this. No way was I gonna look weak and pathetic.

"Drink this, Rima," Amu said, handing me a water bottle.

"… Thanks." I said quietly, reaching over and chugging down its contents.

Instantly, Kusukusu straightened and giggled. "I'm okay now!"

I smiled slightly as I started to feel better too. Both Kusukusu and I were still pale and slightly dizzy but more or less okay.

"Nag- Nadeshiko, c'mon."

He still looked unconvinced, despite my protests that I was okay. "If you fall, Rima, I'm taking you straight back."

"Thanks for coming with me this far guys," I told the rest. "You should probably go home now."

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Mashiro-san?" Tadase asked. Now it was starting to get annoying.

"I told you, I'm fine!" I said, exasperated.

"Bye then, Rima-tan!" Yaya shouted, dragging Tadase and Amu along with her. Probably to go find a candy shop.

"Feel better, Rima-chan!" Su waved and went after Amu.

I faced Nagihiko; both of us were silent for a moment.

"Let's go," he said at last, turning away from me and walking away.

I stood there for a minute, pondering what Yaya told me. He had been worried about me?

…

Why should I care? Everyone worries when someone just falls over with no warning. I told myself repeatedly.

"Rima?" Temari asked, returning and checking on me. I realized that I had been standing, lost in thought at the side of the road for several seconds.

"I'm okay," I said, shaking my head.

"Hurry up, then!" She cried, floating away.

* * *

"Amu, Amu," Yaya said. "Which one are you getting? The Oreo Cookie Blizzard or the Midnight Truffle?"

We were standing in line at Dairy Queen, waiting for our turn, but at the same time deciding on what to order. The Oreo Cookies Blizzard was somewhat a cup of vanilla ice cream with chunks of Oreo cookies. The Midnight Truffle Blizzard however was a cup of chocolate ice cream with pieces of truffle mixed in. The vanilla was the obvious choice of most, but I preferred the chocolate. **(A/N: Hint, hint *swoons*.)**

"Amu-chan, save us a table, I'll just go get a drink," Tadase said with a smile.

"I'll go too, I want a donut!" Yaya cried following after him. `

"Please take our ice cream to the table, Amu-chan," Tadase said, handing me a tray with their food.

"Sure," I replied, taking the tray and walking over to a random table. I sat down and began to eat while Su scooped out a small helping and tasted it, looking deep in thought.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm trying to place their secret recipe…" She whispered, looking over her shoulder to make sure that there were no Dairy Queen staff people nearby to hear of her evil plot. Su? Evil? _Nah._

As I tasted the fudge in my mouth, it took me back to the time Tadase and I went out and Ikuto stole my ice cream.

"Amu-chan! Move over and give me some chocolate!" Miki cried, digging into my Blizzard and devouring a chunk of truffle.

"Miki…" I murmured, sweat dropping as my food began to disappear in front of me.

"The flavor…" _Munch_. "Is pure art…" _Munch._ She sighed, staring at the ice cream lovingly.

Just then, an arm went over me and pushed a spoon into my cup. Slowly, I turned to find none other than my favorite black cat, leaning over and enjoying _my _chocolate, just like last time.

"Yo."

"WHY ARE YOU _HERE_?" I shrieked, as he placed his incredibly sexy self on the chair I had wanted Tadase to use.

"How did you know to get my favorite flavor, _Amu_?" He smirked, and licked a drop of chocolate off his – no, wait, _my_ - spoon.

"IK- mphf!" He muffled my yell by pressing his lips to mine while my charas hovered to the side with their jaws dropping.

His kiss was cool and sweet, and I was much too shocked to do anything. Right then, I just knew; I didn't want him to stop. I was reliving that instant in my room. It felt like an eternity before he pulled away, but even that wasn't enough. **(A/N: I know…)**

"Now, now, Amu. We wouldn't want the Kiddy King and your other friend to see me here, would we?" He whispered, dangerously close to my ear. Uh-oh. I knew what was coming next.

"DON'T YO- mphf!" I tried to stop him from nipping at my ear again. I _tried_! Again, he halted my protest with a kiss. And since I was unable to yell at him, I used my eyes to convey my thoughts.

_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS FOR?_

_Tastes like chocolate ice cream._ Wait, wait, WHAT?

"Amu-chan is a taste pervert," Ran said snidely, sensing what I was thinking about.

"Hey, you…!" I said darkly, reaching out to grab her. "I'm gonna flush you down the toilet… Feed you to the sharks…"

"Ah, you're so cute when you're angry," Ikuto laughed, leaning back on his chair.

"Idiot!" I said, kicking his chair. "What did you do that for?"

"To keep you quiet. And I'll be more than happy to do it again. So by all means, yell away," He told me, still laughing.

_Ikuto's laugh is wonderful…_ I brutally shoved the thought away. I was _definitely_ not going to yell.

"Why are you here?" I asked, looking around to see if Yaya and Tadase had gotten back yet to save me from this my misery.

"Aw, am I not good enough for you?" He said, moving closer and sliding a spoonful of Midnight Truffle Blizzard into my mouth. If I was red before, I was way past that color by now.

You might be wondering where Yoru, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were the whole time. Okay, I'll tell you: they had taken Tadase's ice cream and were snacking on it in a way similar to how one eats popcorn at the movie house. Ikuto and I were making such a scene it was a wonder that nobody but the charas had noticed yet. My prince is going to wonder where his ice cream went…!

"I- um... You… not- it's! but?" I stammered, moving so far back in my chair that I would've fell over at any moment.

Which is exactly what happened.

In a flash, his hand was around my wrist and he pulled me back up and onto his lap. "Aren't you going to thank me?" He murmured, holding me close.

"W-Why would I _thank _you?" I replied, feeling my cheeks flame up. He was so very, very close. Much too close. "An-Anyway, you still haven't told me; what are you doing here?"

"Eating ice cream," He responded, taking another bite of my Blizzard.

"Eating _my _ice cream," I retorted, looking at the sudden lack of dessert in my cup.

"By the way," Ikuto said nonchalantly. "You look good in a swimsuit."

"I…?" I asked while giving him a quizzical look. He's _never_ seen me in a swimsuit. That I know for sure.

He pulled out his cell phone and showed me his wallpaper.

I take that back.

"EHHH!" I shrieked, my eyes glued to the image of me in the swimsuit Mama had gotten me for swimming lessons. What the hell is that? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?

Slowly, my eyes swiveled around in their sockets and turned to the four guardian charas that were sweat dropping and making to leave the immediate area with haste.

"You…"

"Sorry! We're so sorry, Amu-CHAAAAN!" they yelled, fleeing with Yoru in tow. Oh well, that takes care of the audience.

"You will delete that picture," I said menacingly, turning to Ikuto.

"Never."

"Failure to comply will result in a scream to alert Tadase and Yaya of your presence," I said, towering over him with fire in my eyes.

"But Amu, you know what I do with loud noises, right? Are you asking me to kiss you?"

"DREAM ON!"

"Amu-chan!" Yaya yelled, trotting into the restaurant with my charas on her shoulder; charas who were still looking at me fearfully. "I got you a shake!"

"Yaya, Iku…" I looked over to rat him out, but he was gone.

"Iku…?" Yaya asked with question marks popping up around her head.

"I-I-It's nothing," I muttered, shooting daggers at the spot he was in only a few seconds ago.

"Where's Yoru?" I whispered to Miki so that Yaya wouldn't hear.

"He said something about catnip and left," Miki replied. And, since I wasn't going ballistic on them, she floated back to me.

"Amu-chan," Dia said, pulling on my skirt.

"What is it?"

"Over there," She said quietly and pointed to Ikuto's chair.

And when I looked at the surface of the seat, I noticed a box that hadn't been there before.

A long _velvet_ box.

"Thanks for getting us a table Amu-chan," Tadase said and began to sit in Ikuto's chair.

I hurriedly snagged the box and shoved it in my pocket.

"It was no trouble at all!" I stuttered, my fingers twitching as they curled around the box.

It was a jewelry box, no doubt about that. But what was in it? And who is it for? Thank god it wasn't a ring box. I think I'd die if Ikuto proposed to someone. And that is so wrong. Ikuto isn't the type I'd pick to settle down with his special someone. I wonder if he has a special someone...

"Amu-chan, Amu-chan!" Tadase said, looking at me worriedly because of my temporary silence and flaming cheeks. Screw that, flaming FACE.

"Oh, sorry," I murmured, staring straight ahead.

"Um… Amu-chi, where did Tadase's ice cream go?" Yaya asked, peering into Tadase's cup.

"About that…"

"Sorry Tadase-kun!" Ran said quickly.

"We just got so hungry waiting for you!" Su added, giving him sparkly eyes.

* * *

"What could be in the box, Amu-chan?" Miki said.

The box was laid on the center of my bed as Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and I sat around it, scrutinizing it intensely.

"Maybe we should open it…" I said slowly, fingers reaching for the box.

"No, Amu-chan!" Su cried, slapping my fingers away. "You mustn't! That must be very important to Ikuto-kun. It would be wrong to open it!"

"You're right, Su," I said, sighing. Still, it was so very tempting to open.

"Amu-chan! I'll hold Su! OPEN IT!" Ran yelled, grabbing Su and motioning for Dia to join her.

What the heck? I opened it.

"Ahhhh…!" Everyone gasped, gazing at the gorgeous necklace with four charms dangling at the end of it: the heart, spade, clover, and diamond.

It wouldn't hurt to try it on? Would it?

Course not. I tried it on.

I gaped at my reflection in the mirror, speechless. This was made for me. I could _never_ part with it.

"Amu-chan!" Su panted, having finally freed herself of Ran's clutches. "You should put it back! BACK!"

"But Su," Dia began, pointing to the charms. "It's obviously meant for her. See, the trinkets match us, the heart for Ran, the spade for Miki, the clover for you, and the diamond for me."

"I think Ikuto got this for you, Amu!" Ran cried, completely forgetting about Su's newfound freedom.

That's impossible. That chain has got to be some kind of silver, and the charms are likely to be carved from Swarovski crystals. How much did he spend on this thing?

**(A/N: For those curious to see the pendant, I have the link on my profile.)**

"This is way too expensive for him to have gotten me. Be realistic, guys. Swarovski? Silver?" I snorted, but it was more like I was reminding myself rather than them.

_Actually, the chain looks like white-gold, and the charms are definitely made out of real stones, _Miki thought to herself. But of course, she'd never say this out loud due to Amu's "Oh my GOD!" reaction to most everything. But she had to say: _good going, Ikuto. You've got taste._

"Whatever you say, Amu-chan," Miki giggled, admiring the fine craftsmanship of the pendant.

"Look, Amu-chan..." Dia said quietly, pointing at the tiny piece of paper in the case and unfolding it.

_Happy birthday._

* * *

I really don't like having to go to some author's profile and hunt down the links of tacky costumes, but I'm not gonna be doing this often. Only for key items and stuff. By the way, that pendant in the picture is from the actual Swarovski website.

And, I AM SO FREAKIN SORRY ABOUT MY LATER THAN USUAL UPDATE! I've been going out a lot lately and… *glares* my beta reader took forever and more to finish.


	6. Invitations

"H-he remembered your birthday!" Ran stammered, reading the note in disbelief.

"He was thinking of Amu-chan, even when he was in Paris," Su said happily, hugging her egg beater close to her chest.

_Ikuto… _

_This is… _

_For me? _I smiled, holding it up and admiring the light shining through the gems.

_Maybe…_

"Aaaa-muuu, can I come in?" Mama called, knocking on my door.

"Amu-chan, the necklace!" Dia said urgently, moving closer to take it.

"Here!" I replied, tossing it to her with a panicked expression on my face. I sighed in relief as she caught it and hid it behind her back.

_If Mama sees the necklace, and asks who it's from… She might think Ikuto and I are…!_

"Amu?"

"Y-yes!" I answered quickly, pulling the door open.

"I'll just change your sheets. It'll only take a second," She said, walking into the room with a basket of newly-washed covers and pillow cases.

"Amu-chan? What is that?" She asked quizzically, pointing at Dia.

"She can see Dia?" Ran, Miki and Su gasped.

"W-wait, what?" I asked nervously.

"Amu-chan! She can't see us, so Dia can't hide the necklace!" Miki said when realization struck her.

"Ahhhhh!" I groaned and my spirit flew out of my mouth.

"She's fading!" Ran cried.

* * *

"So, Ikuto-kun gave you this…" Midori murmured thoughtfully.

…

And then, there was silence.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock…_

"How _sweet_!" Midori giggled, almost acting like a blushing teenager. "Oh, you simply _must _invite him over! He has excellent taste," Midori gushed. "Ah, I feel like a young schoolgirl again. Such a lovely young boy…"

"BOY?" Tsumugu cried out as he rushed into the room and groveled at Amu's feet.

"Is this true, my little sparrow? You have a BOYFRIEND! B-But, you haven't even introduced him to Papa yet!" He wept, a waterfall of tears steaming down his cheeks as he clung to his daughter.

"N-no… It isn't like that…" Amu sweatdropped, waving her hands around.

"Onee-chan has a boooooyfriend!" Ami sang, holding her toy microphone high and singing. Off key, as usual.

"YOU'RE- YOU'RE WRONG!" Amu shrieked at the top of her lungs.

_Everyone just started assuming things…__ Ikuto and I aren't like that!_

But inside of her, a tiny voice hissed, _don't you want it to be? _"Ikuto and I are just friends, and it's just a birthday gift!"

"But you aren't even giving him an honorific anymore!" Tsumugu moaned, depressed.

"But, Amu-chan," Midori said. "He obviously cares very deeply for you if he goes around getting you the fines-"

"AMI-CHAN!" Miki said frantically, trying to draw the Shugo Chara obsessed sister's attention in an attempt to prevent Amu from knowing just how expensive the necklace was.

The young girl's eyes glinted evilly as she remembered that all of her sister's cool charas were right in front of her.

"COOL CHARAS!" She laughed and chased after Miki, who, strangely enough, gave in without much of a fight.

"…?"

"I-it's nothing!" Amu said, giving her sister The Look as her parents shrugged and turned their gazes upon the necklace once more.

"So beautiful… Amu, invite Ikuto-kun to eat with us tomorrow," Midori said, discontinuing her earlier sentence.

"But, Mama…!"

"I'm firm on this Amu. This boy got you something very valuable. The least you could do is thank him properly," Midori said in her no nonsense voice.

"And then you have to introduce him to me!" Tsumugu added loudly while Amu moaned in exasperation.

_That jerk! Why'd he have to get me such a flashy present?_

"Don't worry, Amu-chan!" Ran said with a wide smile. "We'll take care of Yoru, to give you and Ikuto some alone time!"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I _DON'T_ WANT!" Amu yelled, much to her parents' confusion.

"Amu-chan, you WILL introduce that boy to me," Tsumugu said firmly, taken aback by Amu's rather unexpected reply.

"Of course I will," She replied with her "cool and spicy" personality, even though inside she was having quite the temper tantrum.

"Well then, we'll wait for him tomorrow, then!" Her family waved as they all left Amu looking gloomily at the stupid necklace that caused all the trouble.

* * *

"Okay, here's how we'll do it," I whispered to my charas.

"We are going to send Ikuto a text saying that he's invited to eat dinner with us tomorrow…" Ran began.

"And if he doesn't answer, Amu-chan tells her Mama and Papa that he couldn't make it," Miki continued.

"And if he does agree, Amu-chan will _still_ tell them he couldn't make it?" Su cried out in annoyance upon hearing the grand scheme from Dia.

"Amu-chan, don't mess this up!" The green chara pleaded. "Ikuto was very, very kind when he bought this for you. That is why you must be nicer to him… So… Please…?"

_Sparkly eyes… Cannot resist… Such a powerful force…!_

"Fight Amu-chan… Fight!" Dia chanted.

"Okay! We'll invite him over, and we won't trick Mama or Papa!"

"Really… Amu-chan," Ran said despairingly.

"Whatever, just hurry up and text him, Amu-chan!" Miki cut in impatiently.

"Fine, fine!" I muttered as I began to text him.

_Ikuto, my parents wanted to invite you over to have dinner with us tomorrow._

There, short, clean and to the point. Isn't it? ISN'T IT?

"Was that... okay…?" I asked my charas nervously.

"Hmm… lacks soul," Miki said thoughtfully.

"It's too formal!" Ran complained.

"Amu-chan, maybe a bit friendlier next time?" Su said, as she sweatdropped.

"Jeez, Dia, what do you think?" I asked, praying to all the gods out there that she approved.

My fourth chara gave me a sad look and shook her head. "Too dry."

"Eh? I've got a reply already!" I exclaimed when it pinged, saving me from careening into a state of depression that came with the disapproval of my would-be-selves.

_I get to meet the 'rents already? That was fast, Amu._

What the hell? Oh CRAP, it sounds like the dinner is some kind of "Amu-chan has a boyfriend and we need to check him out to see if he is right for her" meeting! WHAT THE HECK!

There's nothing else to do. Soft beeps filled the air as I quickly punched a number into my phone.

"Rima?" I asked, as soon as she picked up.

"What is it, Amu?"

"Would you like to have dinner with my family and myself tomorrow?" I asked with bated breath.

"What's going on?"

"N-nothing! Why would you think that?" She sounded suspicious; I had to sweeten the deal.

"No reason, Amu, but I might be busy tomorrow." She knew something was up, and was forcing me to tell her by threatening not to be there. We were walking on dangerous territory here.

"I'll buy you two of your most wanted gag mangas." _Please, please, please, please…_

"Deal." Score!

The phone clicked, and she was gone.

I turned to find my charas, only to find them seething with rage.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Ran practically exploded.

"I can't face HIM alone!" I shrieked.

"BUT YOUR PARENTS DIDN'T INVITE RIMA!" Su cried out despairingly.

"Amu-chan… You shall pay…" Miki said threateningly.

"Everyone, go easy on her!" Dia said, pushing my three rage-driven guardians away. "Amu-chan, I know you can do this. Just be yourself, and everything will work out just fine."

Phew. OK. Be myself. Now… Text… Ikuto… Back…

_Are you coming or not?_

He'd better give me a proper reply…

_Depends. How badly do you want me to come?_

Does he need to ask?

_I DON'T want you to come._

I could feel the evil power of his smirk from such a far away distance.

_Then I'll come._

The bastard.

"I like it," Miki said with a mischievous grin.

"Let's go get some gag manga, and let your Mama and Papa know that Ikuto will come!" Su said, pulling me by the finger.

"Sure…" I said, preoccupied by the demons residing in my head. In fact I was so distracted, I didn't even realize that we had run down the stairs were already standing in front of my parents and that they were staring at my blank, unseeing face.

"Aaaaaaamu-chan!" My charas shouted, waving their hands in front of my face.

Still, I saw nothing.

"Fine… You leave me no choice, Amu-chan!" Ran said with a determined expression.

Instantly, my hair clips changed into hearts and I was a whole different person. Literally.

"Mama! Papa! Ikuto-kun said YES! We're going to have SO much fun tomorrow!" I giggled, dancing around. I giggled…?

"Aahhhhhh! That's great Amu!" Mama replied cheerfully.

WHO IS THIS FREAK? GET OUT OF MY HEAD, RAN!

"Amu-chan's back," Dia said, smiling.

"Well, I'll just go to the bookstore, Mama!" The way too cheerful me said, with a cute wave. CUTE?

GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

"Ugh, Amu-chan's violent waves… Getting… dizzy…" Ran groaned, flailing in the air after releasing me from my personality confinement.

Serves you right!

"Anyway, let's hurry to the bookstore!" Miki said, as she was getting rather bored.

"Wait, guys, Amu-chan's got a message," Dia said, putting out a hand to stop Miki.

"Again?" Su asked.

Really? I'm not this popular! Heck, I hardly use this cell phone. Oh, it's from Rima. What does she want now?

_Come to my place now. I'll meet you at the bus stop._

Rima…?

"Okay guys! Which way to the bus stop?" I asked in a falsely cheery voice.

"That way!" My charas pointed, all in completely different directions.

I knew it.

* * *

After much arguing, we actually got to the bus stop. Imagine that.

Well, the only reason we actually managed to get here was that Su asked a passing cat where to go.

"Amu…" The petite blonde said as she walked slowly forward to meet me. This… killing aura. It made me weak. Rima looked like a demon from hell with her hands formed into claws, a deathly glare so strong I felt like I was melting, and her hair in disarray as she tore at it, waiting for me to come.

"It has been exactly forty-five minutes and one-point-two seconds since I texted you," she said calculatingly. "Where have you _been_?"

"I was just…" I trailed off, at a loss. "Yes! I was at the bookstore looking for a gag manga for you."

"And where is this so-called gag manga?" She asked suspiciously. She doesn't believe me, go figure.

"Um… Well, I really couldn't decide on which so I decided to just meet you here and buy your manga later," I replied and tried to look like it really happened.

"Hmph." Okay, so she still didn't believe me. But she didn't have anything to disprove my lie with.

Ha ha HA!

"Anyway, let's go," she said, walking away.

"To your house?" I asked as I caught up.

"Where else?" She replied vaguely.

"How far away is it?" I tried, attempting conversation.

"We're here."

"Eh?" Ridiculous. How could her house possibly be so close?

"So," I cleared my throat. "What did you call me here for?"

"To train you, Amu," She replied sweetly, opening the door and letting me in.

"T-train… me?" Man this was starting to get creepy.

"Yes." Oh, I could see malicious intent in her eyes… "In the art of selecting gag manga."

WHAT? WHAT did you SAY? I don't think I heard you correctly. I need to be TRAINED so that I can choose the proper manga to buy you?

"Rima-chan, you can just tell me which one you want…" I told her practically.

"Nonsense." My hopes plummeted. "I can't hang around someone who doesn't know a thing about gag manga. This training is long overdue."

Great, now she was talking formally. I couldn't even understand some of her words!

"I do know about gag manga!" I declared soundly. "I've seen a lot of them! For one, there's Rosario+Vampire…"

"That's a romance," Rima said in a bored voice, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"Um… Rozen Maiden?" I attempted.

"Wrong."

"Fruits Basket?"

"Wrong."

AHA! I've got her now!

"D. GRAY-MAN!" I said triumphantly.

"…"

"Fool."

I'm hit! I'm hit! It burns…

"It appears that you are in dire need of my crash course. Don't worry, it won't kill you," she said reassuringly. "Just barely."

* * *

I want to die. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE AS HELL UPDATE. My beta reader was a bit busy so...

I was so uninspired that I did it sentence by sentence! LAWL. And it's rather short… SORRY!

(But I do love the ending ^^')


	7. The Perfect Dress

"We're finished!" Rima said brightly. "Hurry home and don't get lost again, okay?"

I crawled behind my tiny friend that was practically bursting with happiness as she skipped to the doorway to show me out.

I looked like a crawling corpse. "Eugh!" Kusukusu shuddered, backing away from my shriveled up self.

"Comedy… Gag… Manga…" I droned, walking through the threshold.

"That's right, that's right, Amu!" Rima nodded sagely. "Just keep repeating it to yourself and you'll be just fine."

"A-Amu-chan," Ran cried. "Hang in there!"

"I'll see you tomorrow! _Do not_ forget your lessons." Then she slammed the door in my face.

Must… walk… home…

"You can't, Amu-chan!" Dia said. "You're over-exerting yourself!"

Limbs… feel… heavy…

Stress… heavy… on… my… SHOULDERS!

"Oi, Hinamori-san, what happened to you?" A boy with messy brown-orange hair grunted as he held me up.

What is Kukai doing here?

"Daichi! Kukai!" Su sighed in relief.

"She was overworked and overloaded at Rima-chan's house!" Miki fussed, gripping Daichi's shirt tightly.

"Eh, Rima?" Kukai scratched his head. "Oh right! The new queen?"

"Kuuuukai! I don't know why you keep forgetting Rima's name!" I complained, my eyes still bloodshot.

"Uh… Hinamori, can you get home like this?" He asked me.

"Of… course… I can…!" I replied haltingly, staggering out of his grip.

"Suuuure," he said, obviously not believing me. "OK then, I'll walk you home."

"Ha?"

* * *

"Let's see, the budget… All covered by me, of course…" Utau said to herself thoughtfully, "Wedding style: Garden Wedding… And assistants…?"

"We're here to help Utau!" Nadehisko said, as I followed behind her- I mean, _it_. Shaking my head to get rid of unnecessary thoughts, I waved halfheartedly.

"Nadeshiko, could you please go down to the dress shop with Rima and check on Sanjo-san's gown?" Utau said, making a mark on the list she was reviewing.

She doesn't waste any time, huh?

"With all due respect Ma'am," Nagidehiko (Oh, screw this! Let's just call _it_ Nadeshiko) said hesitantly, "I don't think Rima would be up to walking-"

"What kind of person do you think I am?" she said in an annoyed way, giving him a disgusted look. "I've got a driver waiting by the school gate. Make sure the seamstress has made a dress worthy of my manager's wedding."

"Absolutely! Leave it to us please, Utau," I said with a smile, dragging Nadeshiko away. "I'll be back with _him _later!"

We walked in toward the bus stop quietly, my thoughts preoccupied with how heavy the dress would be.

"Yukari-san will here to try on the wedding gown tomorrow morning!" Utau yelled after us.

"I think that's the car, Rima-chan," Nadeshiko pointed at a shiny black limo with a man sitting in the driver's seat and looking out the window.

Utau really has picked herself back up without Easter's help, hasn't she?

The driver beckoned to us, looking impatient with me since I was dragging my feet. I hadn't really snapped out of my "heavy wedding dress" delusion yet actually.

"Walk… faster… Rima-chan…!" Kusukusu panted, pushing me.

"Okay, okay!"

* * *

Nadeshiko and I stared at the long rows of wedding dresses all over the enormous store.

"So… um… what do we do now?" I said, sweatdropping as several women came forward, holding up wedding dresses and urging my dear companion to try something on.

"Uh… I'm really, not getting married!" He said, freaked out.

"Well, she does look a bit young," the saleswomen murmured.

"We're here to see the dress being made for Sanjo Yukari," I said quickly. Heck, if he wasn't gonna be of any help, I might as well finish what we came here to do.

"You'll have to go up a floor for the custom-made gowns, m'dear," the woman at the cashier said, showing us to the elevator and pressing the up button with her well-manicured nails.

How nice of her; the elevator was lovely. There was a nice clean scent to it and a gorgeous antique-looking mirror placed smack-dab in the center of the back wall.

I didn't have enough time to appreciate the elevator, however, since the doors opened almost right after we stepped in.

"Welcome, welcome!" A woman that looked like the head seamstress came forward and greeted us.

"We're here to see the dress tailored for Sanjo Yukari," I informed her as soon as the greetings were exchanged and she introduced herself as Fujimura.

"Ahhhh, yes, yes. We have it ready right now, actually," she hummed, pulling us through the maze of ladies, all sewing and snipping and measuring.

"Hirano, please bring out gown number one hundred forty-three!" she said, with a clap. A woman with dark brown hair nodded and rushed into the mass of seamstress', before producing a simple, conservative wedding gown of which the only eye-catching bit of the thing was the beige ribbon wrapped around the waistline.

"Would you excuse me for one minute?" I said quietly, even though I was screaming inside at how simple and PLAIN it was.

"Are you displeased, madam?" The woman whose name was Hirano asked me worriedly.

"My sincerest apologies ma'am. A lady claiming to be Miss Yukari came in earlier this morning and demanded that we replace the gown we had originally planned to release with the plainest gown we had available!" Fujimura burst out, looking at it regretfully.

"I understand," Nadeshiko said, trying to calm down the now-depressed Hirano.

"Shouldn't have listened…" she muttered to herself.

Oh well. I excused myself, slipping away and into a rack of dresses. I was small enough, anyway. It was there that my suspicions were confirmed, the dresses _were_ extremely heavy. I stuck a hand into my bag and found my phone.

"Hello?"

"Amu, I need your help." Well, not _her_ help exactly...

"Rima? What is it?"

"Could you send Miki over to the dress shop that's close to the school?"

"Eh? Why?"

"Thanks Amu, since you're my veeeeery best friend, I'm sure you'll help me out! Bye!" Hehe. I had a self-satisfied grin on my face that Nadeshiko would probably ask me about.

And so I hung up on her.

* * *

"Ugh. Rima fooled Amu-chan again…" I muttered crossly, floating through the doorway of Fujimura's Dresses.

"Miki!" A clownlike chara cried, pulling me further into the store.

I was drooling.

This place was the epitome wedding dress galore. Frills, embroidery, lacing! Everything I could ever want!

"Wait, wait! Don't pull so hard, I have to take all this in." I strained against her vice-like grip.

"Really… Temari-chan! Help me!" Kusukusu called.

Oh lord. I forgot Temari was back.

"Rima-chan needs your help, so go HELP her!" The once-feminine guardian roared, swinging her naginta menacingly.

"Y-yes Ma'am!" I said shakily, tearing my eyes from the precious gowns.

And just like that, her expression changed into one of bliss and relief.

She truly terrified me.

"Thank goodness, we really need your expertise!" She chirped, gently taking my other hand and leading me to the elevator.

"This machine here, it's amazing!" She told me waving an arm at it grandly. "Do you know what it is?"

Um. Wait, don't tell me. Temari-chan doesn't know what an elevator is?

That's impossible! She and Nadeshiko traveled the world dancing. Of course she ought to know what it is.

But hold up. Did she just ask me whether I knew what it was? Should I be INSULTED?

"Temari-chan… This is an elevator."

"Oh? So you knew!"

She is TRULY pushing it.

"Yes… Temari…chan."

"Wonderful! Let's go then," She said, pushing me in and signaling for Kusukusu to press the correct keys.

"Okay Ma'am," She said, keying it in and coming over to stand behind us.

Talk about tyranny. So when the doors opened, I felt like I had stepped into another version of heaven. The better one.

Not ONLY did I see beautiful dresses, I saw beautiful dresses being made. For once, I was glad that Amu-chan got tricked into sending me over.

"Finally, Miki's here!" Rima said, impatient and very annoyed. "Come on over and take a look at _this_."

She said this like it was some kind of curse or something. Maybe it was. I went over with a rather clueless look on my face.

Which soon changed to horror and outrage.

WHAT KIND OF A DRESS IS THIS? The simplicity is elegant and classy, but not for Sanjo-san! THIS DOES NOT SUIT HER FORM AT ALL, AND THE COLORS ARE ALL WRONG! I DEMAND THIS BE SHREDDED INTO BITS. All the while, I stared at it, murderous thoughts running through my head.

"Rima, from a girl who likes comedy to a girl who loves dresses, character change!" I cried, my forehead scrunched up in my anger. **(A/N: Eru did it with Amu.)**

"Dear GOD this is a catastrophe!" Rima fretted, taking the dress from their hands and tossing it to Kusukusu, Temari and I. "Dispose of it!"

"Yes Ma'am!" We said, saluting her and carrying it away. Faaaaaaar away.

"Now, let's see your material." She told Fujimura.

"Of course," The latter said, snapping her fingers. In an instant, one of her employees rushed over presented us with a cart of fabric.

"Let's work with that one," Rima pointed at a square of Duchesse satin and she nodded.

"Very well," She said, taking the Queen's hand and leading her to a rack of gowns all made with the cloth that she had requested.

"I'd like that to be our base material," Rima continued after looking through the selection. She had chosen a dress that began to splay out just before reaching the knee with a sweetheart neckline. The silhouette of the gown follows the line of the wearer's body in a way that creates the form-hugging effect. A small chapel train completed the gown.

"Hirano, note that down please," Fujimura said, ordering the seamstress to check the model number.

"I presume you have light fabric to drape on the dress?" Rima asked thoughtfully.

A transparent one to go over the whole gown, preferably.

"We don't have a display available, but we are accepting material requests," Hirano put in.

"I'd like it to be a draped organza gown." Organza… My favorite! Perhaps weaving too! "And a finely-crinkled half-basket weave starting from the neckline, down to the end of the bodice." Rima added after studying the dress carefully.

"Anything else, Rima-sama?" Hirano asked, wide-eyed at how much this little girl knew of designing as she wrote it all down, her pen moving at light speed.

"Some silver and turquoise beading to pull a bit of the organza together near the left hip," The petite blonde said triumphantly, delighted with how the picture was turning out in her mind.

"Rima-sama, from the measurements we took, I found out that Sanjo-sama's chest is rather small. If we make her a strapless dress, she might have trouble keeping it up," Fujimura said tentatively, as it was a rather delicate topic.

"Oh yes, I had almost forgotten. Fully beaded v-straps please," The alarmed Rima said.

I do not know HOW I could forget.

"This _will_ be rather pricey, Rima-sama…" Fujimura warned her, taking a look at Hirano's list and mentally summing it up.

Who cares? The dress is amazing!

"Price is no object. Hoshina Utau has insisted on taking on all the costs, and she did say that we must have a gown fit for Yukari-san," Nadeshiko said, giving Rima a slight smile.

"Your order will be ready for pick-up in a week. We open at eight in the morning and close at six in the evening," Fujimura said, handing Rima a slip of paper. "Here's your claim stub."

"Wait, the wedding is in six days. We need that dress in five!" Nadeshiko said, her forehead scrunching up in concern.

"We could make that a rush order and manage it, but it would cost extra," Fujimura said apologetically.

"Please do!" Nadeshiko said, her beautiful face beginning to smile.

Our former queen is beautiful… Simply radiant! I must draw her sometime.

Anyway, I guess my work is done! I released my character change with Rima.

"Back to normal?" Nadeshiko asked Rima gently. It was very… strange. It looked quite romantic. But what am I saying? Nadeshiko is a girl and a straight one too!

…

… I think.

* * *

Again, the wedding dress has been posted on my profile. Do look at it; it helps you imagine it better.


	8. Twitterpated

"Amu-chan, calm down. Deep breaths!" Ran cried, fanning me with her pompoms. "Miki, how's that outfit coming?"

I wanted to screech that it wasn't helping at all, though. The swishing motions of Ran's toys were only agitating me further as I tried to catch my breath.

"Fine, just fine! A masterpiece takes time, you know," My azure blue chara replied in an annoyed voice, her pencil moving quickly across her drawing pad. She was fixing me a delicate sweater to put over any shirt I wanted and a black mini with chains dangling off the ends. I daresay I'd look fantastic in it.

My hair was fixed up with my usual black "x" clips, except this time, all my hair fell to one side of my neck, and there were both pins attached. Miki had wanted to give me a black highlight, but I refused. I happen to like my bubblegum pink hair. _Maybe because Ikuto likes it?_

"Have some tea, Amu-chan!" Su said, offering me a cup of the hot-brewed substance.

"No thanks, really! Please, no," I begged. I felt as though I might puke if I ingested ANYTHING.

"It's just a dinner…" Dia said quietly. "Don't get yourself so worked up."

WORKED UP? I'm NOT worked up. Honestly, I'm not! Do you think I am? Ha, hahaha! Yeah right! HAHAHAHA!

"She's perspiring! And after I worked so hard on her hair too…" Miki frowned. "And look, you're sweating off all the concealer!" She added as she poofed me into my outfit.

I needed the concealer for my eye bags. Why would I have eye bags, you ask? Maybe because I hadn't been able to sleep last night as I was currently FREAKING out about the _dinner_. I spat the thought out like I was trying to avoid the plague. Why the hell did Ikuto have to get me such a fancy looking necklace? WHY?

Now, most of you may be wondering, who'd complain about getting a GORGEOUS necklace from a very, very, tall, dark and- I mean, annoying, perverted- sweet and kind and gene- what the hell?

Ok, I would. I'd complain about snagging an extremely hot guy that teases and flirts with me. I'm sure the entire female population of the world detests me for being so ungrateful, but I didn't ask for all this stress! It's weird! He's FIVE years older than me.

But… as sick and twisted as this may sound, it feels so RIGHT when I'm with him. Am I the only one getting this vibe?

"Amu-chan," Dia placing her hand on my arm. "Do whatever you think is best."

My eyes started to moisten partially, before I remembered to keep my cool and spicy façade. Besides, if I cried now, it would show during dinnertime, which was like, 10 MINUTES AWAY?

Ok, ok, no problem, I can do this. I stood slowly, my charas giving me a quick look-over before ushering me out my room. My legs moved forward one-by-one, carefully bringing me down the stairs. Did I want to go there? No. Then why were my legs carrying me down the steps slowly but precisely?

I dug deep into my subconscious and found it: a familiar presence. Like the feel of being full of warm, chocolate chip cookies and surrounded by love and comfort. Su.

_You might slip, Amu-chan._ She chided me gently and continued our grand descent. I held my head up high and put more effort into working my way down with Su. I probably looked like a tragic heroine as I did so.

"Big Sis, what awr you doing?" An inquisitive voice came from behind me.

"It's 'are' Ami."

My little sister grumbled, forgetting about her earlier question and completely obsessed with working on her mistake. Mama had promised to get her a cat if she spoke without slurring her words. I wanted a cat too, but I was never offered the bargain! Such is the burden of an older sister.

I'd want a black cat… So black his fur almost shines navy blue… One with an attitude too. I'd probably call it Iku-chan. Oh crap. Did I just say that?

Ignoring her, I proceeded to walk downstairs, and then I plopped down on a chair and became lost in memories. Now, odd as it was, I was thinking of Kukai. He'd walked me home yesterday, the day I'd been mentally abused by Mashiro Rima. I'd almost forgotten how cute he looked, so absorbed was I with Ikuto.

_AMU-CHAN!_ Miki yelled. _How can you be thinking of so many guys? There's Yoru, then Kiseki, then Musashi, and now, Daichi! WHY SO MUCH MEN?_

Now that just sounded wrong. To the core. And do you know what else did? THIS. It was totally an invasion of my privacy.

_Miki, those are all YOUR men._ I retorted, my anxiety making me sharp and forward with her. Embarrassed, she shut up and slipped away from my mind. But I didn't have time to feel bad about it.

Going back to yesterday… Rima! Where was Rima?

"Amu-chaaaaaaaan! You're friend's here!" Mama called. She was cooking, but Amu worried about the outcome. Midori wasn't an AMAZING cook. She could manage the basics though. However, for a "grand" dinner such as this, she might try something a lot more elaborate. A dangerous endeavor, I must say. Hopefully Su will be able to save it as soon as Mama turns her back.

I walked over to the door and was about to hold it open for Rima, but Ma stopped me quickly.

"Amu-chan, where's your necklace?"

"Uhhh…"

"Geez, Amu! You're inviting IKUTO over. You know, the one who gave you a gift? Wear it!" She pestered me.

"Would you just let me answer th-" I tried, but you know mothers.

"Ah, ah, ah! Upstairs with you, put it on. I'll see Rima-chan to the living room."

I sighed. _Mothers, what can you do?_

I trudged up the stairs again, my guardians behind me, muttering crossly about having to go back and forth. "Dia, where did you leave it last again?"

My fourth guardian character was a rather calm, quiet and tranquil one. But she had this strange thing for jewelry. I couldn't understand it. Each time she glimpsed something shiny, she pounced, voicing the quality of the gem or listing the statistics out loud. Perhaps it was because her name was a shortcut to diamond.

She spent much of today carrying my necklace around, holding it up to the light to bring out the full shine. I'd last seen her tucking it into her egg, but I wasn't certain yet. She's rather empty-headed at times, so she could very well forget.

"Two millimeters south of your pencil case, three centimeters west of your G-tec."

Okay, so when it came to jewelry, she remembered every last detail.

I opened the door to my room and froze. My black, G-tec sign pen was teetering on the edge of my desk. Dia's eyes became calculating and analytical in an instant. Obviously recalculating the location of my necklace. But look! MY G-TEC WAS ABOUT TO FALL!

"The G-teeeeeeeeeeec!" Ran, Miki and Su cried, diving for the pen.

"Nyahahaha!"

I'd know that laugh ANYWHERE.

"Yoru!" My guardians said in surprise. But I was too caught up in the moment. The moment where my highly fragile, highly expensive pen, was about to fall in slow-motion.

"N o o o o o . . . ! ! !"

"Gotcha!" Ikuto's chara said, triumphantly holding it up. Then he floated behind me. At first I thought he was going to greet Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia, before I had a sudden realization.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and then turned to stone. If Yoru was here, then that meant…

I whirled, feeling like a cat caught in a car's headlights. There he stood, as sexy as humanly possible. HIM. But then, I don't think someone that godly CAN be human. No, wait, I'm supposed to be in self-denial over here!

Yoru plopped the pen into HIS outstretched palm and sat on his shoulder, grooming himself and purring contentedly.

"Well? Aren't you going to thank me?" Ikuto said with his trademark smirk. "Yoru did save your pen, after all."

I acted so collected, but deep down, I was having a major freakout.

Did he climb through my window again?

No, of course not. Mama probably let him in. I wonder if Papa held a shotgun to his face…?

"Of course!" I replied cheekily. "Yoru, thanks so much!" I said, blowing him a kiss

"Wait a seco…!" Ikuto began with this adorably indignant look on his face.

I think I like teasing him! I understand now why he does it to me so often!

_Amu-chan, what you're doing is called "flirting" with him! _Ran put in.

Oh, dung.

"Amu, Ikuto, the food's ready!" Mama yelled. I think I could hear some sniffles coming from down there too. I knew without checking, Papa was in mourning. He was likely to be wearing all black down there too.

'Sure," I replied meekly, turning to the dresser, about to put on the chain that would seal my fate. The chain that caused me to endure this humiliating night. But suddenly, the necklace wasn't there anymore, and I felt cool fingers on my neck.

"Let me get that for you," He murmured, instantly behind me as he fastened the clasp. I could feel the erratic pounding of my heart.

_Thud, thud, thud._

With his cat-like senses, could he hear it too? I hoped he couldn't. It's beyond embarrassing.

The blood began to rise to my cheeks, painting them with a light pink blush. Thank god he was behind me; he'd tease me about how I looked more like a strawberry when I blushed. Hey, could I help it that my hair was pink?

But I do like the sound of being HIS strawberry.

Disregard that thought! Disregard!

So absorbed was I in this, I didn't notice that he'd already finished and was looking down at me expectantly. Looking down on me sounds lame, I know, but he grew taller for crying out loud!

"Um, thanks…!" I choked out. Damn it. He got me to thank him anyway.

"Finally!" He said, his stance showing deep amusement. "Let's go then." He took my hand and pulled me back downstairs, to the living room where Rima sat.

Rima grinned. "So… You two enjoying each other's company?"

"No! I mean, it wasn't like that! Rima!" I stuttered exasperatedly, feeling tense, because if Papa heard that, he'd get ideas… But Ikuto did nothing to help me with Rima, oh noooo. He just stood there looking pleased, with the expression of a well-fed cat on his poetically sculpted face.

"Amu-chaaan, Rima-chan, Ik- Ikuu-to…" Papas said as he approached us with a crazed look in his eye; eyes that sparked eerily as he glanced at Ikuto. "Come on kids, dinnertime."

I continued my death glare with Rima until we got to the dining room, but she pretended not to notice.

"Please, help yourselves!" Mama said smiling and pointing each of us to our seats.

I glanced at the table first. The food looked perfectly edible. I breathed a sigh of relief; Su had done her job well. Even Midori appeared surprised that the food she made tasted like, well, food.

"This is really good Hinamori-san!" Rima said with a beatific smile.

"Thank you, dear. I'm glad you like it," Midori said, beaming. It was obvious she liked Rima a lot. And Ikuto too. She doted on him.

"Ikuto-chan, thank you so much for what you gave Amu!" Mama gushed, talking animatedly to him. Even though it was highly embarrassing, at least it saved me from having to make conversation with him.

Papa made me nervous though, He kept eyeing Ikuto like a hawk circling in for the kill. AND asking so many questions. For example…

Papa: So, are you in college now, young man?

Ikuto: I'm just in the middle of my last year of high school.

Papa: I see, I see. How is your family?

Ikuto: We're doing well, Dad finally came back from business abroad, and so he and Mom are eating out a lot.

Papa: Oh, a business man, I see. Who cooks for you then?

Ikuto: I do. My sister and I usually stay home and watch a movie.

Papa: You have a sister? What's her name?

Ikuto: Utau.

Papa: UTAU? The famous, singing pop idol?

Ikuto: Yes, sir.

Papa: But isn't your last name Tsukiyomi?

Ikuto: Hoshina is her stage name.

Papa: I'd love to meet her sometime, Ami is a huge fan!

Ami: Hoshina Utawu!

"Ok, you can date Amu," He'd said happily.

Wait, hold up. WHAT?

"Thank you, Tsumugu-san," Ikuto replied in a serious voice.

REWIND. STEP BACK. REPEAT. WHAT?

"Oh you put it so bluntly, Papa!" Mama laughed. "I'm sorry, this must be quite embarrassing."

"No, not at all," My guest said reassuringly.

This is very disturbing. I want to hurl. And though I looked to Rima for support, all she did was smile at me. I'm beginning to think that she perfected the art of shutting up and grinning to make it all better.

After that, the evening passed really quickly, with Mama and Papa making small talk with Ikuto while Rima discussed my embarrassing childhood moments with Ami. I was busy eating to drive away all thought. If I recalled what Papa said earlier, I think I actually might collapse.

At last, it was over and we were all at the main door, seeing the guests out.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you, Rima-chan, I hope you had fun Ikuto," Mama said, bidding each goodbye warmly.

"I'm glad I finally got to meet you, young man." Papa said, shaking Ikuto's hand.

"I had a great time, thank you." Ikuto said politely.

"Thanks for inviting me, Tsumugu-san, Midori-san," Rima said enthusiastically. "Well, I'm off!" Then she winked at me as she walked away.

I didn't really understand what the wink meant until my parents slammed the door shut on Ikuto and I. Crud.

"Um, uh… Thanks for coming?" I said it more like a question, since I was completely clueless as to what to do now. My hands began sweating, so I wrapped them around each other nervously.

The dreamy teen rolled his eyes before pulling me close and giving me a kiss. The night was silent, and even our charas had left to give us some privacy. For that I was glad.

I leaned up on my tip-toes, wrapped my arms and tentatively kissed him back. I wasn't sure what possessed me to do it, but who the heck cared? It was like a dream. A crazy dream that I didn't want to wake up from.

I was starting to experience the symptoms of being "twitterpated". I believe they are: dizziness, crazily beating heart, inability to see or care about the outside world, and the overwhelming urge to never leave the subject of affection.

It was just one night.

The first?

But it would definitely not be the only one…!

**Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I was so uninspired that I haven't updated in so long! Shoot me. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it…?**

**Sorry there's no divider between the story and these notes, Fanfiction is crapping up.**


	9. The Women's Room

The bells chimed. Once. A sound that Yukari would remember forever. The sound that signalled the beginning of a march.

Her wedding march.

A gentle touch -so fleeting that she had barely noticed it- tapped her on the arm.

"Yukari-chan, it's time," A certain pinkette said with a reassuring smile.

"Amu, will you promise me one thing?"

"Yes?"

"That this overly extravagant dress is not going to trip me up," Yukari replied snatching her arm away and walking purposefully down the aisle. Miki had tailored the dress specifically for her and Sanjo-san still believed that there was too much effort put into it.

"If she dared descend the aisle with that hideous white cylinder she requested from the store, I would've sued the shop for burning the eyes of innocent bystanders." Miki said in a deadly way.

"At least she could not resist my charms and I managed to get her to wear my kind of stuff," Dia gloated, appraising her work, for she had adorned Yukari with all the kinds of glistening jewellery known to man.

But why was she was _marching_ unceremoniously towards her fiancée? Ah yes, she was a manager after all. As she reached the altar, her fiancée pulled her next to him and ran a hand through his clearly uncombed hair in an embarrassed way.

"You didn't even bother to brush your hair?" She whispered frantically, sneaking glances at the people in the pews in order to gauge their reactions to the groom's apparent case of bed-head.

"But you know that's what you love about me," Nikaidou replied cheerily.

Yukari just rolled her eyes and gave his arm a squeeze.

"If we get out of here awake, remind me to iron your hair flat."

_Reception_

"Yaya wants to eat the cake!" Yuiki whined, pressing her face dangerously close to the five-layer white wedding cake adorned with silver swirls along the edges and topped with an Utau figurine.

"Yaya, that cake is extremely unhealthy. It contains-"

"Kaiiiiiiiiiiri!" She cried, enveloping him a hug. "I didn't see you during the ceremony!"

I watched as Sanjo's face began to turn very red. It was a fantastic display of colour. Recently, I had taken up painting lessons with a family friend and I was sorely tempted to capture this moment on canvas. Granted, my teacher would probably do most of the work, but there is some satisfaction in getting the job done, right?

Oh my god. I just realized something. Yaya used present tense.

Oh my god. I just realized another thing. Kairi called Yaya by her first name.

"Rima-chan, do you think...?" Kusukusu giggled, glancing meaningfully at the two.

"It's very possible. Hey, Eru!" I called, waving my hands to get her attention.

"What is it, Ri- I SENSE WAVES OF LOVE!" She shrieked her halo lighting up like some kind of signal beacon.

Yaya merely stared at the angelic chara, not comprehending what she was talking about, but Kairi sure knew.

"Umm, Yuiki-san-"

"Call me Yaya-chan!"

"That is, Yaya...chan, would you please release me?"

"Okay!" She said happily, giving him a delighted squeeze before letting go.

"Such young lovebirds... Oh well! The sooner, the better, right?" Eru said, clapping her hands.

Riiiiiiight. I'm going to walk away now before all this love-dovey nonsense invades my brain. Perhaps I ought to go see the bride. I have a great deal of pity for her, since she's officially condemned to having to deal with a man for the rest of her life and cook his meals for him. **(A/N: Yukari-chan can't cook for her life! Nikaidou does all the cooking :P)**

Along with that, the priest was an old, fat man shuffling on his legs. What goes with age and fat, my friends? Oh yeah. Slow reading.

_Flashback_

The priest slowly adjusted his spectacles and cleared his throat.

"Sanjo... Yukari. Do you take this man... to be your lawfully wedded... *cough* husband?"

"I do."

He turned the page slowly, and the paper crackled quietly.

"Do you... Ni...kaido Yuu, take this... woman... as your lawfully wedded... wife?"

"Umm..." Nikaidou thought for a bit and Yukari dug her claws into his arms. "Of course! Sure I will!" He squeaked and attempted not to wince at the slowly deepening objects pressing against his skin released their pressure.

_Present Time_

I shuddered. God, when it's my turn... When it's my turn? What the hell was I talking about? It wasn't like there was anyone- Oh no. No. Let's pretend I never thought that thought.

Where was the bride, anyway?

"All guests please proceed to the centre **(A/N: Word keeps bugging me to make it "centre" instead of "center". Is it right? O.o)** of the room for the cutting of the cake, please," A mechanical voice droned from some kind of miniature that Utau had cleverly concealed behind a pot of white... flowers. Hey, I'm not a freaking genius like purple-head. How should I know what kind of flower that was? Reassure yourselves with the fact that I know what a rose is and the stuff used in this wedding were definitely not roses.

There was certainly an elaborate set-up where the voice directed us. I hadn't paid too much attention to it in the beginning, for the scene occurring with Yaya and Kairi had distracted me. A circular platform stood before me, with a ruffled silver cloth wrapped around the sides. On said platform stood the cake Yaya had previously been attempting to devour with the bride and groom standing next to it.

I came closer and accidentally bumped into Amu -who was happily enjoying the celebration- I'll add.

"Oh, hey Rima," She greeted me, urging me to look up and watch Nikaidou cutting the cake for his new wife. Sure, I could have done that, but I was a tad distracted since I was waiting for Nagihiko's grand arrival. Nadeshiko was here, sure. But how could she cope with being two people at the same time? There was no escape now! Ohohohohoho!

Yuck, I sounded like Tadase for a second, there.

Anyway, there was Nadeshiko, fidgeting and looking quite uncomfortable in front of the restrooms, and was helplessly looking to and from the men's and women's room. I decided to help _it _out. (Insert eye-roll here.)

"Hey, Nadeshiko, why are you standing here awkwardly? Just get in!" I said, feigning innocence while I shoved _it_ through the door with the pink sign hanging next to it.

"Rima! What are you-"

"Stuff it, girly. You're a lady, so you're going to act like one. Get in the damn stall and learn how to use the toilet bowl sitting down." I ordered _it_.

Nadeshiko merely gaped at me. Yes, I was telling _it_ to learn how to pee like a girl in a girl bathroom, but _it_ hardly needed to give me that look. It was its own fault! _It_ started cross-dressing, and so _it_ had to handle the consequences.

"Listen here, Rima. I am NOT going to-" Too late, I thought to myself with a smirk as I latched the stall closed. How dare he address me so informally! He deliberately forgot the honorific, didn't he?

Ah well, that was one thing to tick off of my to-do list! I pranced out of the restroom gleefully with a mental reminder to let Nadeshiko out after we had finished all of the cake. Oh! Darn. I should've caged Yaya as well. However, I doubted Eru would let me touch the kid since she was busy "nurturing the seed of love" between Kairi and Yuiki. I scoffed, LOVE. It was a mere illusion. There was a perfectly good scientific explanation about love and it had something to do with chromosomes in the brain that react to chemistry between a man and a woman. I don't know the exact details, but the gay dancer ought to know. Curse him for being so smart.

"Everyone, thank you so much for attending our wedding!" Sanjo-san said gratefully. "And now, Fujisaki Nadeshiko of the Fujisaki Dance Academy will perform the traditional Japanese dance: Hana Tegami!" Uh oh.

People were cheering and clapping so it was pretty easy for me to slip out of the crowd and run faaaaaaaaaaaar away. And just in time too, I managed to get away before people started whispering and wondering where the Fujisaki kid went.

"Rima, are you seriously gonna leave Nagi and Rhythm like that?" Kusukusu said worriedly, for she had a ridiculous infatuation with the latter. Sometimes, I swear she isn't my would be self at all. What does she see in that guy? _(A/N: We both know who Rima's talking about!)_

_Close by, a certain soccer player and blond king were listening in._

_"Rima knows where Nagi is!" Tadase whispered, careful to make sure the little Queen wasn't able to hear them._

_"Oh, wow. You got that too?" Kukai replied sarcastically in a voice that wasn't quite as soft._

_"Shush, you two!" Daichi muttered, clamping a hand over his bearer's mouth in attempt to silence him. "She'll hear us."_

"Why yes, Kusu. That is exactly what I intend to do," I answered nonchalantly. "And by the way, the thing is called Nadeshiko at the present."

"But the women's bathroom, of all places!" Kusukusu cried, exasperated. "And he-"

"She."

"Right, right! She..."

I gave her one of my best death glares and walked away, just like that.

_Women's Restroom_

"No! We're not really doing this, are we?" A loud voice yelled and echoed throughout my tiny cell. Kukai?

"Souma-kun, we are." Another said as the arguing voices came closer. Tadase?

Oh my god. No. This wasn't one of those weird nightmares where everything that can possibly go wrong will go wrong. And Tadase was finally confessing his sexual orientation-! TO KUKAI. Dear God, so he's never like Amu in that way?

"Lord almighty, please, take me somewhere else; a place where everything makes sense," I prayed, clasping my hands together.

When the chibi-demon locked me in here, I'd had no choice but to use the toilet, and it was not fun. I have no idea how girls do that kind of thing! Pressing their bare buttocks to a place where other people's bare buttocks once sat does not seem sanitary in ANY way. At least guys don't have to actually touch the seat! I don't even know why I'm thinking about this!

"Hey, was that Nagihiko's voice?"

Crap. I'd been discovered! They'd tease me to no end if they saw me trapped in here. Just my luck, Rima managed to lock me in the stall that's lock was on the wrong side of the door. What kind of person rented places with restrooms like that? Oh, right. Utau did.

"So he is in the girls' bathroom!"

Nooooooooooooo!

"So what's it like in there, Fujisaki?" Kukai asked, and I could practically feel his smirk as his voice carried through the door and into my cubicle.

"Just get me OUT of here, damn it!" I cursed, banging a hand on the door, frustrated.

"Sorry buddy, but I ain't going in there."

"SOUMA-KUN! WE ARE GOING TO SAVE MY SERVANT AND THAT IS FINAL!" Tadase barked, hauling Kukai through the door. No doubt he had character changed with Kiseki.

Stupid chibi-demon. Now I was late for my dance. Well, I really couldn't call Rima stupid.

...

Why couldn't I?

_Somewhere Over The Rainbow_

"Rima, we ought to head back now. I think Utau's going to sing a song after Nag-"

Death glare.

"That is, Nadeshiko's performance." She stammered.

Fine, fine. The pop idol would probably murder us if she found out we left the Reception and wandered around in the gardens.

When we got back, Nadeshiko had just arrived, and I couldn't help feeling gleeful that it took them that long to free _it_. **(A/N: Note Rima's repetitive use of 'it' for Nagi/Nade :P)**

_It_ stood motionless on the platform and had already changed into a peach kimono with pale blossoms in _its_ hair.

The music started, and the crowd finally became silent.

_"Season's always come and go. _

_But where are they going at such a fast pace?_

_The wind beats against the window gently;_

_I get an invitation to travel to a far-off land."_

Nadeshiko started to move gracefully and danced in such a way that _its _arms were perfectly coordinated with _its _feet.

_I'll be gone for a bit, _

_So don't cry. _

_Let's make a pinky promise _

_That we will certainly meet again._

_It_ was regarding Amu sadly, and I knew that Nadeshiko's moving to Europe had struck Amu the most. They had been the best of friends, and I suppose that's why I disliked Nag- Nadeshiko so much.

_One, two, the flower petals_

_Scattered and disappeared in a remote country. _

_I examined one of the memories I had that was hard to part with. _

A cool wind blew and Nadeshiko's long violet strands swayed gently. _Its_ eyes closed and _it_ seemed to be reliving fond memories.

_And though people meet, depart, and then meet again_

_In some kind of cycle, _

_This time spent with you,_

_Has been an important treasure._

_I never want to forget it. _

Nadeshiko brought out a slender violet fan and spun in a slow circle as _it _unfolded said fan.

When the music slowed to a stop, _it _bowed and left the platform calmly.

O-k. I'm going to pretend that I did not think _it _ looked beautiful. I didn't. Yeah, that's right! Nadeshiko looked ridiculously and awkward! Haha! Hahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

"Ok everyone, it's time for karaoke hour!"

Yay... So excited...

"Hooray! Hooray! Utau-chan!" Ran cheered.

"Today, I will not be singing the first song for the married couple."

WHAT? Yukari will kill you!

"At the bride's personal request, she wants to hear one of the Guardians' lovely voices."

Oh. Fun!

"NAGIHIKO CAN SING!" I hollered, smiling inwardly.


	10. Autocorrect

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry don't murder me or beat my head over with a stick or… or… or…! I HAVE BEEN ABDUCTED BY ALIENS FOR TWO DAMN YEARS BUT I'M BACK NOW SO ASDFGHJKL.

Rima: You little bitch, you abandoned Rimahiko for TWO YEARS?

Forgive me Rima-sama… T_T

Rima: You shall BURN in hell for thy heinous crimes!

Ikuto: Hold on a sec, I haven't sexually harassed Amu for two years?

Uh, yeah about that…

Rima: GTFO nobody wants you here anymore!

*sobs in corner*

Okay guys this is going to be rather awkward but… I want to make everyone older O_O Please don't kill me. Rima, Amu, Tadase, and Nagihiko should be 15. Yaya and Kairi ought to be 13, Kukai's now 16m Utau will be 17, and Ikuto shall henceforth be 19. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. I think the story flows better this way? Tell me what you think!

* * *

"Rima-chan, as flattered as I am that you want me to show off yet another of my many talents, I think I've stolen enough of the spotlight for today." It giggled, whacking me on the arm non-so-gently.

"That's okay Nadeshiko-tan! Yaya wants to sing, if that's okay with you, Utau?" Yuiki pitched in cheerfully.

Of course everyone stared at her in disbelief and allowed a pregnant silence to invade the Royal Garden. I myself am not sure what to make of this curious behavior. On one hand, she ruined my plans of humiliating Nagedeshiko. But on the other hand, this could prove to be a very entertaining scene that all those present could remember for all eternity. I'll just wait and see how this turns out.

"Uh… Um…Of course, of course. Let's welcome Yuiki Yaya onto the stage, everybody!" The idol stammered, apparently not expecting this turn of events.

"This will not end well…" Kukai muttered.

Yaya trotted up onto the platform and smiled bashfully, her gaze lingering a smidge longer on the bride's little brother. Of course he turned beet red at this and looked down at his smartphone in an attempt to regain some dignity. Then she proceeded to sing Can't Help Fallin' in Love in a cutesy little voice that made the audience coo and aww over 'young love' since it was completely obvious who she was singing it for.

Okay fine, I liked it. I wish I could say otherwise since Yaya annoys me to hell most of the time but I'm not going to lie, it was pretty darned sweet.

"That didn't suck!" Utau exclaimed, clapping exuberantly, "Oh, erm, I meant… That, uh… WELL DONE, Yaya! A round of applause for Yuiki-san, guys!"

And just at that moment a teenager with black aviator shades, purple contacts and horribly dyed blonde hair up in two pigtails started screaming hysterically.

"OH MY GOD IT'S HOSHINA UTAU! CALL THE PAPARAZZI, THE NATIONAL GUARD AND THE NAVYYYYY. HOLY MOTHER FU-"

"Our cover's been compromised, everyone scram!" Utau screamed into the micbefore being hauled away by her burly six-foot tall bodyguards.

And then there was chaos.

Yaya was making a desperate grab for the cake cart as Kairi tried to pull her out of the panicking crowd. The newlyweds were urging Kairi to escape the mayhem with them while there was still hope. Tadase was over at the garden entrance with Amu, attempting to stop the flood of paparazzi that literally surged up out of nowhere under the mistaken assumption that the famous young idol herself was getting hitched.

"ABANDON SHIP!" Souma-kun hollered as he pushed and shoved his way out of the royal garden.

Meanwhile on the rooftop…

Ikuto prowled the roof of the royal garden aimlessly, observing the guests scurrying around inside the glass dome in amusement.

"Ahh, there's my little strawberry," He chuckled, keeping a close eye on Amu in order to make sure that she didn't get trampled on.

Back to the mayhem

"AMUUUUU?" I screamed, frantically attempting to see my pink-haired friend above the heads of adults so much taller than me. And on that note, I was in danger of being trampled in the stampede.

I'M GOING TO DIE HERE AND NOBODY'S EVEN GOING TO NOTICE. THE AIR… I CAN'T BREATHE-!

Long, slender fingers wrapped around my wrist and forcefully tugged me down.

OH MY GOD NOW I'M GOING TO BE RAPED AND MOLESTED AND NOBODY'S GOING TO F******* CAAAAAAAAARE.

I was hysterical at this point; sweating and struggling to get away from whoever was pulling me. Though I had a pretty non-existent fitness record, one must never underestimate the power of a desperate teenage girl. I scratched and clawed at my attacker, causing whoever it was to release his or her grip on me with a curse. Feeling triumphant, I smiled slightly before getting knocked out by a crazy fan-girl with a bottle after she saw that I was not Hoshina Utau with wavy hair.

Later

I groaned, feeling a throbbing pain in the back of my head assault me. I opened my eyes to see… a bra.

"WHAT IN GODS NAME IS THAT?" I screeched, pointing a shaking finger at the piece of woman's lingerie before me.

"It's a bra, Rima-chan," Nagihiko pointed out in a sarcastic manner.

"I KNOW WHAT IT IS, BAKA. But WHOSE is it and WHY is it in my face?"

"From the expression you have on one would think you'd never seen one before. Oh I see!" He grinned evilly. "You're so flat you've never had to wear on-"

I threw my stilettos at him. Needless to say, that shut him up pretty quick.

While the jerk slumbered peacefully on in the land of transvestites, I surveyed my surroundings. A delicate white shift and yukata lay rumpled up next to me, with the bra on top of it along with a set of pantyhose at its side. Closer inspection showed hair accessories, waist sashes, and an obi board spread haphazardly all over the floor.

What kind of sick things had Nagihiko been doing in here with one of the guests?

And where was 'here' anyway?

"Kusukusu?" I whispered, wondering why I'd been abandoned by my guardian companion.

"Hush Rima, you have to hide in here while Amu, Tadase and Tsukasa try to get all the screaming people out," she answered, floating over to my side.

I tried to get up but hit my head on the low, low, low ceiling. What on earth…? I couldn't even stand up. And that's saying something, considering my height.

I crawled towards what looked like a wall and gingerly gave it a push. Light flooded my eyes, making me wince and fall on my butt. I gave a few moments for my eyes to adjust and the pain in my gluteus maximus to subside before peeking through the slit in the wall.

I saw feet. Countless feet moving around, tripping other feet up, kicking over wedding décor, and other such things.

"We're under the stage?" I gasped.

"No, we're under the sea, dummy," Nagihiko retorted.

Turns out he didn't lose consciousness but was previously too busy nursing his wound to bother arguing with me.

"No need to be testy."

"I was just knocked out by a girl. My ego's taking a hike right now so forgive me for being moody!"

"You deserved it, anyway. Perv, whose innocence have you stolen under the stage during Sanjo-san's wedding?" I growled.

"What are you talking about, chibi-demon?"

"Never mind, it's not like it's any of my business," I huffed.

"You dense- ugh…! I had to change from Nadeshiko to Nagihiko because of your scheming." He answered, rolling his eyes. "Why Rima-chan, if I didn't know any better I'd think you actually cared."

For some reason, that gave me an overwhelming feeling of relief.

"Yeah well, a transvestite can dream."

"Aren't you going to ask how you ended up here?"

"I'm guessing Kusukusu pushed me down here during the chaos," I replied sarcastically.

"I dragged you under when you got knocked out," He said with a face-palm. "Now would be a good time to thank me."

"Tnx." I said while tapping away on my phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling one of my slaves to help clear the mob so I can get out of this hole."

"What can a sophomore do?" He answered with a laugh.

"He has a chainsaw."

"…"

30 minutes later

"HAHAHAHAAAAAA! I MUST RESCUE RIMA-SAMA!" Was the first clue I had that my fan boy had arrived. The sound of a starting chainsaw was the second.

"Looks like we're saved. See ya, Fujisaki," I said before crawling out the opening I found previously in the stage.

Outside, I saw a boy waving a mechanical saw in the air and clearing the room of its occupants instantaneously.

"Good job," I remarked, patting him on the cheek. "That will be all for now."

"Yes Rima-sama!" He answered with a worshipful light in his eyes before he bowed and ran away.

"Rima-chan, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to find you and save you from the crowds. But it looks like you saved yourself, how did you do it?" Amu exclaimed.

"Um, I hid in the bathroom." The lie came easily. I didn't want anyone to know I was stuck under the stage with the cross-dresser!

"Thank goodness you're okay. Everyone's been accounted for except for Nagi and his sister. Have you seen either of them?"

"Uhh…"

"My sister had to catch her plane back to Europe, Amu-chan. She told me to tell you that she was sorry she couldn't find you in time to say goodbye," Nagihiko said quickly after crawling out from under the stage.

"Eugh, not again!" Amu wailed as her charas flitted about, trying to comfort her.

7:30 pm – Online

_coolandspicy: _hey Rima!

_queenofcomedy:_ Amu :)

_coolandspicy: _Utau suggested something awhile ago. Her career is really going well, so she wanted to celebrate it somehow

_queenofcomedy: _Like a party?

_coolandspicy: _nah, like a vacation :D

_tsubasaluv: _yaya wants to goooooo

_ramenftw:_ sounds like fun!

_KINGTADASE:_ that's not a bad idea.

_butterflysong:_ So the rest of you guys, game?

_talldarkhandsome:_ If Amu comes *eyebrow wag*

_nfujisaki193:_ Why am I so sure this guy is who I think he is?

_coolandspicy: _**HENTAI NEKOMIMI COSPLAY PERVERT STALKER FREAK**

_butterflysong: _Nii-san… How did you get in the group? O_O

_talldarkhandsome: _I maaay have looked through your iPhone the other day and saw kiddy king's text with the group password…

_butterflysong: _you-! :(

_talldarkhandsome: _Interesting things I read on your Notes app ;D Don't you think so, Kukai?

_ramenftw: _what…?

_butterflysong: _**WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU LITTLE**

_talldarkhandsome: _Baby sister, you of all people should know that I am most definitely _not_ little… *insert smirk here*

_coolandspicy:_ GTFO OF HERE YOU SICK BASTARD!

_talldarkhandsome: _I love you too, Amu-koi ;)

_talldarkhandsome has disconnected._

_wayofthesamurai: _Okay… o.O I'd like to join you all as well.

_nfujisaki193: _Same here! But are you sure we have to invite Rima?

_coolandspicy:_ why not, Nagi?

_nfujisaki193: _I'm not sure she'll be able to last a day without her slaves.

_queenofcomedy: _DFG LPOKCVXXCGMJIK **I'M GOING TO KISS YOU, YOU S.O.B!**

_butterflysong: _Oh my my, Rima can't control her raging hormones any longer…

_tsubasaluv:_ Yaaaaaay she finally confessed!

_ramenftw:_ Go for it, Rima!

_KINGTADASE:_ O_O

_wayofthesamurai: _Guys, I don't think Mashi-

_coolandspicy:_ AWWWWWWWWWW THAT'S SO CUTEE RIMA-CHAAAAAN! :DDDDDDD

_butterflysong:_ Uh, Nagi? Your reaction please

_queenofcomedy:_ **KILL YOU. KILL YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

_KINGTADASE:_ i think he's in shock

_queenofcomedy: _**FUCK YOU AUTOCORRECT ADSHGFJDKMBFAVUUHNVIJMVS NOLURG 11111111111111234576890p9-6teadh,.**

_queenofcomedy has disconnected._

_butterflysong:_/3

_nfujisaki193: _:DDDDD

11:00 pm – Rima's House

*been screaming since 7:45*****

"!"

"Rima, what's going on?" Mama cried. She just got home from work so she has no clue that I've been destroying my voice box for hours.

"I lost an earring."

"Oh. Don't worry about it," She said, looking relieved. "Anyway, your friend Utau-chan called and told me about that trip you guys wanted to go on."

"She did?" But she only brought it up tonight/

"I think it's a nice idea, Rima-chan. Your dad's going to stay with a friend for a while because we need some time apart. So if you'd like to go on vacation with your friends, I can't really complain," She said with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, Mama."

"Don't be, it isn't your fault. Now, you should start packing…"


End file.
